Lo que queda de mí
by Lu de Andrew1
Summary: Era su sueño hecho realidad. Albert y Candy contraerían matrimonio, y su vida no podía ser más maravillosa. Pero lamentablemente, los sueños también se convierten en pesadillas y la noche antes de casarse ocurre algo que definirá el resto de sus días. ¿Qué pasa cuando sientes que lo que queda de tí, no es suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola! Chicas, de nuevo ando por aquí trayendo esta nueva historia. Ya sé que les debo la continuación de LVDMC, pero mi vida se ha visto demasiado complicada desde principios de año y en estos momentos no ha mejorado mucho. Pero estoy haciendo lo posible por volver a escribir y por fin ponerme al día. Por lo tanto les dejo este capítulo y no olviden decirme qué les pareció.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **LO QUE** **QUEDA DE MÍ**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **POR LU DE ANDREW.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Pony's Hill, 1867.**

.

-Te amo. ¿Ya te lo había dicho esta noche?

Albert Andrew abrazó a la chica que lo acompañaba. Estaban sentados bajo un hermoso manzano en una cálida noche de verano. Ella había alegado dolor de cabeza, y se había retirado temprano a su habitación. Quería aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo a su lado, a pesar de que el día siguiente a esas horas, ya sería su esposa.

Le agradecía al cielo que su padre, el mayordomo de la casa grande del pueblo, frío, violento y calculador, le hubiera dado permiso de casarse a pesar de su edad. Tenía dieciséis años, y su novio, sólo era un año mayor que ella.

Se había enamorado de él, cuando a los seis años, él, al encontrarla llorando en la colina, la hubiera consolado. "Eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras", le había dicho. Y a partir de ese momento, se convirtió en su príncipe de brillante armadura. A partir de ese momento, se habían hecho amigos, y se convirtió en costumbre ese consuelo que él le proporcionaba. Su padre, acostumbrado a recurrir a los golpes cuando no se hacía su voluntad, "corregía"; como él lo llamaba, muy frecuentemente a su pobre madre y a ella misma. Era Albert quien la consolaba después de que recibiera las golpizas que le propinaba su padre. Y era Albert quien se tragaba los deseos de moler a golpes al padre de su novia. Especialmente al ver a "el señor moralidad", salir de la cantina después de recibir los "cuidados especiales" de las chicas del salón, varias veces por semana. Por ello quería sacar a su Candy de lo que su padre llamaba "hogar"

. Su madre apoyaba esa idea y en cuanto Candy tuvo la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio fue quien le suplicó a Albert que se casara con su hija.

Además, Amanda White sabía que el joven novio de su hija era un muchacho trabajador. Trabajaba en la herrería del pueblo y se había esforzado tanto, que, con la ayuda de su padre y haciendo trabajos por doquier, había reconstruido la pequeña casa en la que vivirían para ofrecerle un hogar decente a su novia. Y así se cumpliría su sueño, ambos sabían que el matrimonio no era cosa fácil, pero saldrían adelante. Además, ella seguiría trabajando en la casa grande ayudando a su madre en la cocina, especialmente elaborando postres los cuales había aprendido a cocinar gracias a su abuela materna que lamentablemente había muerto dos años antes.

-Solo tres veces.

Él sonrió contra su sedoso pelo, aspirando el delicado aroma a lavanda que emanaba de ella. Había veces que se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer a ese ser maravilloso, ella era su motivo de vivir, la que lo motivaba a levantarse cada mañana y matarse trabajando hasta la madrugada. Pero todo ello merecía la pena con tal de tener su amor, y afortunadamente era correspondido.

-No puedo creer que mañana a estas horas sea tu esposa.

-Yo tampoco. Es decir, es mi sueño hecho realidad.

Ella buscó su boca y él no tardó en responder. Se recostaron sobre la manta y se sumieron en la danza de caricias y besos que con el paso del tiempo se hacían más audaces, más íntimas, más pasionales. El saber que pronto serían esposos, les daba cierta libertad, pero también los frenaba un poco, especialmente a él, pues quería demostrarle a Candy que la amaba por lo que era y no solo por lujuria. Así que como de costumbre, se detuvo poco a poco, besándole su rostro, deteniéndose en su cuello, sintiendo el latido frenético de su corazón.

Ella sonrió deslumbrantemente, era la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba antes de decirle que lo amaba.

-Te amo – susurró ella acariciando su pelo. Lo miraba como si fuera su vida, su mundo entero, y su corazón se henchía de amor por ella. Le dio un beso breve en sus labios y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Odio decirlo, pero, debo irme. Es seguro que mamá querrá asegurarse que estoy bien, no quiero preocuparla.

-Yo también debo irme, le dije al viejo Emery que esta noche terminaría de descargar el forraje.

-Trabajas demasiado.

-Nada es suficiente mientras eso ayude a tener el dinero suficiente para darte la vida que mereces – dijo Albert mientras le ayudaba a doblar la manta y la tomaba de la mano. Emprendieron el camino a la casa de los empleados que ocupaba la familia de ella.

-Estando junto a ti el dinero importa poco.

-Lo sé. Pienso lo mismo, pero no quiero que sigas trabajando mucho tiempo después de casarnos.

-Pero necesitaremos el dinero.

-Sí, no te estoy diciendo que no trabajes, solo que no quiero que lo hagas indefinidamente. Haces unos postres exquisitos, tal vez con el tiempo podrías abrir un pequeño negocio en el pueblo.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó ella con la alegría reflejada en el rostro.

-Por supuesto. Trabajando los dos, podremos ahorrar lo suficiente para poner tu propio negocio. Tal vez en dos años hagamos tu sueño realidad.

Candy volvió a mirarlo con adoración, y recordó la ocasión en que le había hablado a Albert del sueño que compartía con su abuela, abrir una cafetería donde se sirvieran los exquisitos postres que elaboraban. Y él haría ese sueño realidad, pero no significaba tanto como el ser su esposa.

-Ahora mi sueño hecho realidad eres tú, y convertirme en tu esposa.

Fue el turno de Albert de sonreír y detenerse un momento para darle un profundo beso. Ella se aferró a él devolviéndoselo con fervor.

Siguieron caminando con lentitud hasta llegar a la casa que ocupaba la familia White. Eran las nueve de la noche y en la casa grande seguía la fiesta que mantenía ocupados a los padres de Candy.

-No me gusta que te quedes sola – -dijo Albert frunciendo el ceño mientras Candy abría la puerta.

-Tranquilo. Me encerraré y no saldré hasta mañana por la mañana. Mis padres llegarán pasada la media noche, y solo ellos tienen llaves de la casa.

-Aun así…

-No te preocupes – se despidió de él dándole un breve beso en los labios. Entró a la casa y habló a través del mosquitero –. Necesito dormir, no querrás tener a una novia con ojeras y pálida en tu boda.

-Nuestra boda – corrigió él sonriendo –. Y no me importaría tu aspecto, aunque llegaras recién levantada y con la marca de la almohada en el rostro.

-¡Albert!

-Es la verdad, bonita. Y ahora debo irme, la tentación de atravesar esa puerta y quedarme a tu lado es muy grande. Hasta mañana. Cuídate.

-Hasta mañana, tú también cuídate. Te amo.

-No más que yo.

Le dio la espalda y se fue silbando con las manos dentro del pantalón. Se le veía relajado, y feliz. Ella se quedó unos minutos como tonta mirando la ancha espalda de su futuro esposo. Sonrío tanto al pensar que mañana a esa misma hora sería su esposa que le dolió la cara. Pero era tan feliz.

Mañana a esa hora…

Fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron a Candy de su profundo y reparador sueño prenupcial, confundida, miró la hora, eran las doce treinta. Tal vez serían sus padres, aunque no estaba segura. Se puso su bata y caminó el pequeño trecho que separaba su habitación de la puerta principal, era una casa demasiado pequeña, pero les daba algo de intimidad.

Se sorprendió cuando al asomarse por la ventana, vio a Elisa Leagan.

-¿Señorita Elisa? – preguntó abriendo un poco la ventana.

La hija de los patrones no era especialmente su amiga y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para fastidiarle la vida, en más de una ocasión se había ganado una golpiza de parte de su padre por las mentiras que inventaba Elisa acerca de ella. Albert desconfiaba de ella y en especial de su hermano, Neal, quien tenía un encaprichamiento con Candy. Por eso no había abierto la puerta, ella tampoco confiaba en ellos.

-Es obvio que soy yo, tonta. Ábreme la puerta – demandó con autoritarismo propio de ella.

-¿Qué desea? – preguntó Candy no dejándose amedrentar. La expresión de Elisa se suavizó un poco.

-No quiero molestarte, pero mi hermano estaba de visita en el pueblo y pasó algo que seguramente te interesará.

-Discúlpeme señorita Elisa, no quiero ser grosera, pero mañana me caso y debo madrugar. Lamento que lo que pasó a su hermano, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo – hizo el intento de cerrar la ventana, pero Elisa no se lo permitió.

-¿Aunque se trate de… tu prometido? – Eso paralizó a Candy, quien palideció.

-¿Qué le pasa a Albert?

-Bueno, al parecer unos hombres lo golpearon, ya sabes estaban borrachos. El caso es que lo dejaron medio muerto, mi hermano y sus amigos lo vieron en el camino y lo llevaron a la cabaña que está cerca del lago antes de llegar al pueblo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Candy, el camino que Albert tomaba para llegar al pueblo, era un atajo que cruzaba el bosque oscuro y peligroso. Ella siempre temía que le pudiera pasar algo, pero no se imaginaba algo así. Pero era Elisa y su hermano quien lo decían, y sabía que no debía confiar plenamente en ellos.

-¿A qué hora pasó eso?

-Después de las nueve de la noche, lo sé porque a esa hora Neal decidió abandonar la fiesta e irse al pueblo a celebrar con sus amigos.

-¿Por qué es usted quien viene a darme la noticia? ¿Por qué no alguien más?

-Ya veo que no confías en mí, y no te culpo – le dijo con indiferencia. – Me caes mal y no lo niego, no soy hipócrita. Pero una cosa es eso y otra no condolerme del dolor ajeno. Neal quería venir, pero sabía que no le creerías. Él fue por el doctor para que atendieran a Albert, mientras yo, de buena samaritana, pensé que serviría de algo venir a avisarte. Pero no importa, mi consciencia estará tranquila.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero Candy la detuvo y salió al porche. No creía capaz a Elisa de inventar algo semejante, no la creía tan rastrera. Así que no le quedó de otra que creerle. Y ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio las gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Pero si quieres llegar pronto, será mejor que te apresures a cambiarte y cojas la carreta, está preparada. ¿O piensas irte así?

Candy se dio cuenta que estaba en bata y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Salió a toda prisa y montó en la carreta que le señaló Elisa, ella no la acompañó, pues Candy conocía la cabaña de la que le había hablado. Apresurando los caballos, llegó en un santiamén a pesar de que las lágrimas le impedían ver el camino.

Bajó presurosa y corrió hasta la entrada. Esa cabaña había pertenecido al guardabosque, y tenía poco más de medio año que ya nadie la habitaba, por lo que aún estaba en buenas condiciones, abrió el cerrojo y entró apresurada, la lámpara que iluminaba la casa descansaba sobre una mesa, en el rincón más alejado, sobre el polvoriento piso se hallaba un viejo colchón, el cuerpo de un hombre cubierto con un edredón se removía sobre el. Ella corrió hacia el colchón.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada, removiendo la cobija. Solo que bajo ella no se hallaba el amor de su vida, era Neal Leagan.

-¡Hola, Candy! – dijo como si nada, poniéndose de pie y caminando estratégicamente hacia la puerta. Candy se quedó petrificada, no quería creer que todo pudiera ser una trampa.

-¿Dónde está Albert? – preguntó muy bajito temiendo la peor respuesta.

-¿Trabajando como burro para poder casarse contigo? ¿Para darte una casucha pobretona a lado de un lugar que apesta a rayos? Me temo que así es, tu…prometido, está sano y salvo esperando que llegue el día de mañana. Pero estoy yo aquí, ¿no es maravilloso?

-¿Maravilloso? ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me engañaron trayéndome aquí? – Ella trató de mantener la calma, mientras veía una manera de salir corriendo. Pero Neal se interponía entre ella y la puerta.

-Porque solo así podría hablar contigo a solas.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-Ya lo sabes. Yo puedo darte lujos, dinero, todo lo que quieras y más, solo tienes que decirlo. Abandona al estúpido de Albert, él nunca podrá darte lo que yo.

-Te equivocas, Neal. Albert me ama, y yo a él, no me importa vivir en la miseria siempre y cuando sea con él. Yo…yo no puedo estar contigo como tú quieres, ahora por favor, déjame salir. Yo prometo no decir nada, solo déjame ir.

-¿Dejarte ir? ¿Crees que me tome la molestia de convencer a Elisa para que se rebajara a hablarte como a su igual? No, preciosa. Esta noche te enseñaré lo que significa estar con un hombre de verdad.

Sus palabras la dejaron helada, y la mirada lascivia que recorrió su cuerpo, le provocó pánico. Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, su mirada vagó por la habitación abandonada buscando desesperadamente algo con qué defenderse, pero había estado sola tanto tiempo que no vio nada. Su instinto reparó en la lámpara que estaba sobre la vieja mesa, y pensó que tal vez si iniciaba un fuego, eso la ayudaría a salir, solo sería cuestión de moverse más rápido que él.

Neal solo la observaba, estaba desesperada y eso lo motivaba a seguir con sus retorcidos planes. Vio que su vista se fijaba en la lámpara de aceite y adivinó sus intenciones, corrió a la mesa para apagarla y lo consiguió antes de que Candy lograra su objetivo. La penumbra reinó en el lugar provocando un estado de pánico en Candy.

Ella cambió el rumbo y corrió hacia la puerta, estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero un jalón fuerte de su cabello la detuvo de inmediato. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras Neal la sujetaba con fuerza arrastrándola hacia el colchón viejo. En determinado momento ella enterró sus uñas en su brazo mientras forcejaba para soltarse.

-¡Estúpida! – Neal aflojó el agarre, sin embargo, solo lo hizo para darle un golpe con el puño cerrado en el rostro, lo que provocó que Candy impactara contra los troncos que hacían de pared.

Cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor que casi le provoca un desmayo, pero su instinto de supervivencia la motivo a intentar levantarse, pero sus piernas no les respondieron y volvió a caer al suelo sintiéndose impotente. Con su vista fija en el suelo mientras intentaba sobreponerse observó que Neal se acercaba, quiso ponerse de pie, incluso gatear para alejarse él, pero haciendo uso de su fuerza masculina, la tomó de las muñecas y la levantó sin ninguna consideración. En esa ocasión, aunque ella se retorcía y gritaba para que la dejara, sintió como caía sobre una superficie blanda, era el colchón y ella temía que por fin lograra su cometido.

Pero luchó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, arañándole la cara y ganándose una bofetada que la dejó aturdida, instante que aprovechó Neal para rasgarle la desgastada blusa que dejó al descubierto que solo llevaba debajo su fondo blanco. Él la miró con deseo mientras intentaba tocarle los pechos, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, le propinó un rodillazo en la entre pierna. Golpe que lo dejo gritando de dolor y retorciéndose como el gusano que era. Ella aprovechó ese momento para ponerse de pie, y tambaleándose, pudo llegar hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla sintió la corriente de aire recorrer su cuerpo y cubrió como pudo con la tela desgarrada su pecho. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza le martilleaba y sentía que su rostro poco a poco se iba inflamando. Un torrente de lágrimas cubrió su rostro mientras intentaba correr, pero sus desgastadas fuerzas le impedían hacerlo como ella deseaba.

Después de varios segundos, lo que a ella le parecieron horas, le faltó el aire y caminando por entre la espesa arboleda, caminó a trompicones deteniéndose de los gruesos troncos. Si tan solo pudiera llegar a su casa, se encontraría a salvo. Si no hubiera confiado en los Leagan, si tan solo Albert estuviera ahí. Pero el llanto que se negaba a detenerse unos le impidieron ver unas raíces que sobresalían del suelo y tropezó con ellas mandándola al suelo. Se quedó ahí unos instantes, solo para escuchar una serie de maldiciones contra ella.

¡Era Neal!

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero volvió a tropezar. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que ese golpe lo detendría? Ahora se escuchaba más enojado que nunca.

-¡Ahí estás, estúpida!

Una oleada de terror invadió su cuerpo y por un instante se paralizó. Como pudo se dio la vuelta lentamente y quedó sentada sobre la tierra, viendo frente a frente a su agresor. Él la miraba con desprecio y lascivia, se acercó con lentitud hacia ella mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en su rostro.

-Por fin sabrás lo que significa estar con un hombre de verdad.

-¡No, por favor, Neal! Te lo suplico…

Pero la suplica murió en sus labios, mientras él se colocaba sobre ella. El instinto de supervivencia hizo reaccionar a Candy y comenzó a defenderse, hasta donde sus limitadas fuerzas se lo permitían, solo que esta vez el actuó más rápido y estrelló su cabeza contra las mismas raíces con las que ella tropezara antes.

Esa vez ella no pudo reaccionar, y se sumió en un mundo de oscuridad y tinieblas. Y esta vez supo, antes de que se la tragara la inconsciencia, que nada ni nadie la salvaría de la maldad de ese hombre. Solo la oscuridad y la soledad del bosque serian testigos mudos de semejante ultraje.

Su último pensamiento lo ocupó el único hombre que la amaría limpiamente…

Albert.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

.

.

 **¡Ta-ran! ¿Cómo lo vieron? Mi primer intento de fic de época, je,je,je. Y con un tema un poco diferente. Me gustaría de verdad, saber su opinión. Ya saben, duda, queja o comentario, un review.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo. Las quiero harto y les mando un saludo. ¡Ah! Y no olvido a las calladitas, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Un abrazo del tamaño de Texas y...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. El secreto

**Lo que queda de mí**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Chicago, Illinois.**_

Candy caminó con pasos apresurados, tenía que llegar a tiempo para entrar a trabajar. Desde hacía un par de años había tenido la oportunidad de poder trabajar como repostera en un hotel de la ciudad, no era el más lujoso, ni el más grande, pero le pagaba lo suficiente para poder pagar la renta y vivir día a día.

Al menos tenía ese oficio con el qué defenderse, pensó mientras entraba a la calurosa cocina y se disponía a hacer su famosa tarta de cerezas. Los padres de Annie, su mejor amiga, le habían ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero en determinado momento supo que no podía seguir siendo una carga para ellos.

-Llega tarde señora Stevens, tendré que descontarlo de su paga – la voz de su jefe inmediato evitó que se sumiera en sus recuerdos, algo que cuando sucedía la desequilibraba mentalmente. Y aunque odiaba que ese hombre la reprendiera hasta porque una mosca volaba cerca, agradeció la interrupción.

El hombre se fue dándole la espalda sin darle tiempo de réplica. Era la primera vez en seis meses que llegaba tarde, pero la noche anterior había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad que la había mantenido despierta toda la noche. Eso le sucedía al menos una vez al año, y era por la fecha que se aproximaba.

Evitó la necesidad de recordar y hacerse más daño y se dedicó por entero a la preparación de sus postres, ese día, trabajaría horas extras para preparar el pastel favorito de Tom. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al pensar en él, se lo merecía después de haber domado el caballo tan arisco del hombre para quien trabajaba. Además, gracias a ello, con el bono en efectivo que había recibido Tom, sus ahorros aumentarían y pronto podrían comprar la casa en la que vivían, no era muy grande, pero, para ellos dos estaba más que bien. Desde que Tom comenzara a trabajar con ese hacendado en las afueras de la ciudad, les había cambiado su situación financiera, era un excelente trabajo, lo único que ella lamentaba era que casi no lo veía, solo los fines de semana que era cuando descansaba.

Cuando llegó la noche, estaba cansada y exhausta, pero tranquila pues había cumplido todos los encargos del negocio y con el pastel favorito de Tom; y el día siguiente también era su día de descanso. Así que, despidiéndose de todos sus compañeros, partió para su casa.

Al llegar, la madre de Annie, la esperaba en la puerta de su casa. A ella le extrañó verla, pues el día anterior cuando recibió carta de su amiga, quien seguía viviendo en Pony´s Hill, la señora Britter se la había llevado como de costumbre.

El padre de Annie era empleado del telégrafo en Pony´s Hill, pero lo habían transferido a la ciudad de Chicago. Eso había sucedido en la época en que Candy y Albert se casarían, por lo que habían pospuesto su partida del pueblo hasta después de la boda de Candy, pues Annie era su dama de honor.

En ese tiempo Annie era novia del hijo del dueño del hotel, Archie Cornwell, y cuando partieron a la ciudad, habían mantenido su relación por cinco años hasta que por fin contrajeron matrimonio. Ese fue el motivo por el que Annie se mudó de nuevo a su pueblo natal, solo que ahora como esposa del dueño del hotel, pues el padre de Archie había muerto un par de años atrás.

-Helen, ¿qué pasa?

-Annie mandó un telegrama, Candy. Es algo…urgente –. La madre de Annie la miró con preocupación, Candy tomó el telegrama que le extendía y se apresuró a leerlo. No era muy extenso, pero lo suficientemente claro para darle a conocer el motivo del mismo.

Helen Britter observó su palidez y tomándola del brazo abrió su puerta y la ayudó a llegar hasta la cocina. Candy se sentó en una silla y estrujó el papel entre sus manos. Ni siquiera se percató cuando Helen le quitó el pastel de las manos.

-¿Ya sabe lo que dice Annie? – preguntó cuándo se recuperó de la impresión.

-No. Mi esposo lo recibió y me pidió que te lo trajera inmediatamente. ¿Pasa algo grave?

-Es mii madre. Tuvo un ataque, ha quedado paralizada del lado izquierdo.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Annie dice que necesita que alguien cuide de ella las veinticuatro horas. Las chicas del salón podrían hacerlo, pero no creo que el viejo Charlie se los permita.

El viejo Charlie era, obviamente el dueño del salón del pueblo. Sus padres, luego de que dejaran de trabajar con la familia Leagan, se habían instalado en una de las habitaciones que alquilaba Charlie, esperando por conseguir un trabajo que estuviera a su altura, según el señor White. Pero claramente ese trabajo nunca llegó, y mientras él se dedicaba a dilapidar los pocos ahorros que tenían; y mientras maldecía a medio mundo por su situación, su esposa trabajaba haciendo el aseo del lugar. De esa forma había sobrevivido todos esos años, aunque el trato que le daba su esposo lejos de mejorar, empeoraba día a día. Eso había ganado la simpatía de las chicas que trabajaban ahí mismo y cuando el señor White la abandonaba buscando algo mejor para él, ellas la habían "adoptado", cuidándola y ayudándola den todo lo necesario. Y el viejo Charlie se los permitía, siempre y cuando ninguna de las dos partes descuidaran su trabajo. Por eso mismo ahora Candy temía que la nueva condición de su madre cambiara su situación y Charlie decidiera echarla de su negocio, pues obviamente no trabajaría más.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las palabras de Annie: "Ahora sí te necesita aquí, Candy".

Claro, eso era porque a pesar de que tenía noticias de su madre, nunca, ni una sola vez en esos casi dieciséis años, había vuelto a hablar con ella, ni si quiera por carta. Durante cinco años su mejor amiga la había animado a acercarse a ella, a unir los lazos que se habían roto aquella vez, incluso le había comentado que. dado que los Leagan ya no vivían más en el pueblo, y como este mismo ya había crecido y mejorado debido a que la línea del tren había escogido Pony´s Hill como su terminal, era un buen lugar para poner su tan preciado negocio. Hasta había investigado y el lugar donde antes era el telégrafo, donde la familia Britter había vivido, estaba en venta y seguramente le vendría bien pues estaba en un lugar céntrico. Pero… ¿cómo regresar a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos de ella y Albert, juntos y felices? ¿Cómo perdonar a su madre que le había dado la espalda cuando más la había necesitado?

La madre de Annie, observó que Candy ya estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, así que se dispuso a prepararle un té de jengibre que le ayudaba a los nervios.

Aunque sabía que cuando saliera de su mundo, regresaría más deprimida, porque seguramente estaba pensando en ese aciago día, cuando su vida dio un horrible giro de 360 grados…

Cuando después de varias horas inconsciente, despertó en plena madrugada, semidesnuda, golpeada, dolorida, ultrajada. Casi entumecida por estar a la intemperie. Aunque la pobre chica nunca les había descrito las atrocidades a las que la sometió Neal, Helen se imaginaba el dolor y esfuerzo que debió haber supuesto ponerse de pie, recomponerse un poco y caminar hasta su casa en donde, lejos de encontrar consuelo y apoyo, su padre, preso de un ataque de moralidad, la acusó de mujerzuela, tachándola de mentirosa, infiel y manipuladora. De esa forma, defendiendo el honor del joven Neal, la echó a la calle, sin darle oportunidad siquiera de recoger sus pertenencias.

Cuando salió a paso lento, pues el malvado hombre la había dejado desgarrada, le suplicó de rodillas a su madre, que le ayudara; porque ella tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo enviándola con su tía en Lakewood, la rechazó alegando que no podía llevarle la contraria a su padre. Y cuando le dijo que ni siquiera pensara en buscar a su tía, hermana de ella, porque si lo hacía, su padre la mataría pues le había prohibido darle cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Revivió como llegó hasta su casa, cerca de las seis de la mañana. El grito de horror que había dado Annie quien, al abrirle la puerta, notando el aspecto de su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar que ese sonido saliera de su garganta. Afortunadamente, al ser día de fiesta, por la boda de los rubios, sus padres estaban también despiertos, y al escuchar el grito de su hija su esposo corrió hacia ella y llegó a tiempo para evitar que Candy cayera al suelo, tomándola entre sus brazos pues el agotamiento, el dolor y el abuso cometido en su contra le robaron la vitalidad desvaneciéndose inmediatamente.

Fue así como, después de recobrar el conocimiento, asustada y desolada, tomó la decisión de no informarle a Albert lo sucedido, no lo arrastraría a su miseria, ni lo ensuciaría con la vergüenza de su ultraje. Y, conociendo a ese maravilloso hombre, tampoco permitiría que cometiera una locura en contra de Neal Leagan y terminara en la cárcel. Además, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella, una mujer deshonrada, y sin nada puro qué ofrecerle?

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta cuando recordó la entereza al escribirle la carta que llevaría Annie:

 _ **Albert:**_

 _ **Lo siento, soy una cobarde al decirte esto así, pero, cuando leas esto, ya estaré lejos de aquí.**_

 _ **No puedo casarme contigo, me he dado cuenta que no podría seguir adelante.**_

 _ **Perdóname, no es necesario que me busques o intentes saber mi paradero.**_

 _ **Olvídame y sé feliz.**_

Cuando Albert no creyó lo que leía y la buscó desesperadamente, sufriendo no solo la burla de los vecinos por su boda no celebrada, sino por el mutismo de los señores White. Esperó dos meses por ella antes de darse por vencido. Aun cuando Candy y ellos habían salido del pueblo, pues habían decidido apoyarla y ayudarla hasta lo último, apresurando su partida una semana después, manteniéndola oculta mientras trataba de recuperarse del abuso… al menos físicamente. Porque su herida emocional no estaba segura de que ya hubiera cicatrizado.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo había sobrevivido a tanto dolor, al rechazo de sus padres y a perder el amor de su vida. Desde ese día, nunca volvieron a hablar o siquiera mencionar a Albert, o su vida en  
Pony´s Hill, por eso comprendía lo difícil que sería para Candy regresar con esa mujer a la que no sabía si podía llamársele madre, pues una verdadera madre nunca escoge a un hombre antes que, a sus hijos, eso ella lo sabía.

Un sonido trajo a las dos mujeres a la realidad. Era la puerta del frente, había llegado Tom. Helen Britter, suspiró con cansancio, dándose cuenta que el agua para el té se había consumido, que Candy se secaba disimuladamente las lágrimas y se disponía a recibir con una sonrisa que no llegaría a sus ojos, pero que haría sentir bienvenido al recién llegado. Candy tenía que tomar una decisión, muy difícil, por cierto, así que anticipando la plática que tendrían; salió por la puerta trasera dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tom cuando llegó hasta Candy. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la rubia, pues ella seguía sentada. Y aunque ella trató de secarse las lágrimas que había derramado, no borró la mirada brillosa y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos –. Dime por qué lloras.

-Es mi madre. Annie dice que sufrió un ataque y que necesita cuidados continuos, imagino que las chicas del saloon, no podrán hacerse cargo de ella pues yo no puede trabajar.

-¿Y qué es lo piensas? ¿Quieres ir a verla?

-Sería lo más lógico, pero…si requiere cuidados permanentes no podré dejarla sola sin contratar a alguien que la cuide, así como alquilar un lugar donde viva. Y eso no podemos permitírnoslo.

-Están los ahorros…

-Que cuando se terminen ya no podremos seguirlo costeando, Tom.

-¿Y si la traemos con nosotros?

-¿En esta casa tan pequeña? Difícilmente podemos movernos cuando estamos juntos –. Candy ya estaba llegando a la desesperación, tenía la solución, pero no quería aceptarla ni decirla, Tom diría que sí al instante.

-Entonces me supongo que ya has pensado en algo – ella asintió no muy convencida –. ¿Qué es?

-Está la posibilidad de…aceptar lo que Annie me ha animado a hacer desde hace varios años. Sería más sencillo, y nos saldría más económico.

-¿Estás hablando de comprar la antigua casa de telégrafo e iniciar tu propio negocio?

-Sé que podríamos comprar esta casa y adecuarla para que podamos vivir los tres, pero si compramos en Pony´s Hill, nos sobraría dinero para aguantar hasta que el negocio repunte. Una casa en la ciudad es más costosa que en un pueblo, y tenemos dinero suficiente.

-Y yo podría conseguir empleo en un rancho cercano, hasta podría dormir diario en casa, sin necesidad de vernos solo los fines de semana -. Ella hizo una mueca –. No pongas esa cara, no puedo imaginarme haciendo pasteles y cosas por el estilo, ya sabes que me gusta trabajar con caballos y al aire libre. Es una excelente idea, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Ella lo miró dubitativa. Sabía que no se negaría ante su idea. Ella tenía años negándose a la idea, no quería regresar al lugar donde sus recuerdos eran agridulces, o enfrentarse a la poca gente que, según Annie ya era muy poca, haría preguntas y se querría averiguar de su vida.

Aunque la historia que contaba era demasiado honorable. Abandonó el pueblo con los Britter y en el camino conoció a un hombre con quien se casó y de ahí su apellido, solo que el murió meses después. Era una historia fácil y sencilla, la que había contado a todo el mundo desde hace casi dieciséis años, todos conocían esa historia de "amor a primera vista"… incluso Thomas.

-No te preocupes, mami. Todo saldrá bien, en tanto estemos juntos.

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Su hijo que solo contaba con quince años de edad, y que comportaba como un hombre adulto; el que la ayudaba con los gastos de la casa y que solo le decía mami cuando estaban a solas, era su mundo.

Al principio, cuando tres meses después de su horrible abuso, se enteró que estaba embarazada, quiso morirse. Intentó hacerse a la idea de que era mentira y aceptó la realidad hasta que su embarazo se hizo evidente. Pero fue hasta que el bebé comenzó a moverse dentro de su vientre, que ella notó que traería una vida al mundo y eso, a pesar de quién era su padre, era un milagro. Ella deseaba una niña, pero si era niño, se propuso criar y formar a un verdadero hombre, que respetara y honrara a las mujeres. Y cuando nació, agradeció al cielo que, su pequeño hubiese heredado los rasgos de su familia. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo se parecía más a su abuelo materno, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes… sería un rompecorazones cuando creciera.

Él nunca sabría la verdad de su nacimiento, y mucho menos que "su padre", a quien le debía el apellido, había sido un ancianito dulce y empático que, al enterarse de su situación, pues era el médico que la había atendido al llegar a Chicago, ideó la historia. Solo para evitar que trataran a su hijo como un bastardo, pues la inocente criatura no había tenido la culpa de su concepción, ella aceptó. Y, por supuesto, el apellido había pertenecido al doctor, quien murió tres años después.

-Tienes razón, cariño. Saldremos adelante. Siempre juntos.

Buscaron a Helen por todas partes y rieron como locos cuando se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su partida. En la tranquila cena que compartieron, Candy olvidó un poco la congoja dentro de su corazón, al día siguiente ambos renunciarían a sus empleos y empezarían los preparativos de la mudanza. No sin antes enviar a Annie un telegrama para que iniciara en su nombre el papeleo y la compra de la casa en el pueblo.

Así que, sí, sabía que saldrían adelante, ¿qué podría pasar?

Continuará...

 **Gracias por su paciencia y espera.**  
 **Por fa, no olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Las quiero harto!**


	3. La realidad

**Hola, hola! Gracias por su apoyo y seguir leyendo mis historias. Había dicho en FB que tardaría mucho en actualizar debido al estado de salud de mi mamá, quien está muy enferma.**

 **Pero quise publicar esta noche para poder responder a una chica con el cerebro vacío. Esto va para Iliana, quien piensa que lanzando ofensas en contra de mi manera de escribir, me voy a ofender, o a enojar, o peor aún, a entristecer. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, en verdad Iliana, me morí de risa al leer tu vocabulario tan vulgar y como en esa cabecita donde estoy segura NO TIENES NADA de NADA, pensaste que me amedrentaría. Pero obviamente no es, ni será así, ¿Piensas que me ofendió que mencionaras a mi madre? En realidad, mi madre es y será toda una señora y me enseñó que a las locas y poca cosa hay que darles por su lado. Así que, chica, puedes seguir despotricando y haciendo corajes todo lo que quieras, me importa poco. Y yo seguiré eliminando tus reviews, a ver quién se cansa más pronto.**

 **¡Ah, y por cierto, GRACIAS ILIANA POR LEER!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Lo que queda de mí**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Austin, Texas.**

-Muy bien, señor Andrew, ha hecho usted un excelente negocio. Esas tierras que acaba de adquirir, están lo suficientemente bien para su negocio –. El abogado sentado frente a él lo miró con admiración.

En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para William Albert Andrew, se había dado cuenta que era un hombre con una excelente visión en los negocios. Aunque era demasiado reservado, había ocasiones, como en ese preciso momento, que su mirada se perdía y con frecuencia se sumía en largos y melancólicos silencios. Nunca llegaría a comprender su temperamento, y mucho menos su olfato para hacer buenos negocios. Como las tierras que acababa de comprar en el pueblo recién descubierto, al menos para él, de Pony's Hill. Era un pueblo lejano, pero con perspectiva de gran crecimiento, y las tierras adquiridas eran de gran valor, y Andrew supo provecharlas, pues el banco tenía la hipoteca rezagada por más de diez años, y lo único que querían era deshacerse de ellas. Por ello las vendieron al mejor postor, casi malbaratándolas.

-Excelentes tierras para criar a mis caballos, lo sé, Smith. Y un regalo para mi padre que deseaba regresar a su tierra natal –. Albert se puso de pie y caminó hacia el abogado, clara señal de que era hora de retirarse.

-Sin duda alguna, señor – dijo este poniéndose de pie igualmente listo para despedirse, no sin antes entregarle las escrituras de la propiedad –. Revise los papeles con calma, y no dude en contactarme cuando desee que preparemos su viaje para instalarse en Pony's Hill.

Con el hermetismo que lo caracterizaba, Albert solo asintió y despidió a su empleado con un simple movimiento de mano. Regresó detrás de su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo y revisar los papeles de compra-venta que lo declaraban dueño de las tierras que en alguna ocasión pertenecieran a los Leagan.

Dos años después de que Candy lo abandonara, Richard Leagan había sufrido un infarto que lo condujo a la muerte. Lamentablemente, había malcriado tanto a su hijo que este, siendo un inútil bueno para nada, derrochó la fortuna y perdió sus propiedades en el juego dejando en la ruina a su madre y hermana. Era de esperarse algo así de Neal, Albert no se sorprendió cuando, años más tarde, los encontró en Virginia City, a ella trabajando de camarera en un restaurant, y a él, ocupándose de la limpieza de un hotel. Sara Leagan había muerto, según los médicos, de melancolía. No había soportado perder a su esposo, su fortuna, y darse cuenta al mismo tiempo la clase de hijo que tenía.

Así que, los hermanos Leagan vivían como pordioseros. Bueno, no tanto, pero en comparación de su calidad de vida que llevaban, sí; vivían como pordioseros. Tanto así que cuando los volvieron a encontrar, despertaron la compasión de su padre, y ahora, ellos trabajaban para él. Elisa en calidad de secretaría, y Neal... él ya estaba casado, y más que nada por esa joven esposa suya, trabajaba como mozo de establo.

Había veces en que su padre le preguntaba si la presencia de los hermanos no le traía malos recuerdos, refiriéndose principalmente a Candy, a la época que trabajó para la familia Leagan y ellos estaban por casarse. Pero Albert no permitía que unos simples recuerdos arruinaran su estabilidad mental, y emocional. Había sufrido mucho cuando Candy lo dejó, en esos días, si la muerte le hubiera visitado; habría sido bienvenida. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo le mostró que debía agradecerle a Candy que tomara esa decisión antes de que su matrimonio estuviera lleno de sufrimientos y apuros económicos. Por ello, se olvidó de las mujeres, y todas las complicaciones que traían consigo. Se olvidó de las cursilerías obsoletas del llamado "amor", eso se lo dejó a los débiles y tontos que creían en las palabras vanas de una mujer. El dolor lo había transformado en un escéptico desprovisto de ilusiones.

De esa manera, enterró los sentimentalismos baratos debajo de un montón de ruinas del pasado, y se dedicó por entero a hacer realidad su sueño. Criar caballos. Pura sangre, para ser exactos. Al principio le costó vender la pequeña propiedad que tenía en su pueblo natal y, con la ayuda y apoyo de su padre; y el dinero que tenía guardado para hacer vida de casado, tuvo lo suficiente para emprender su negocio. Y fue demasiado difícil al comienzo, pero la perseverancia lo había llevado a; no solo ser el mejor criador de caballos en el país, sino también, ser el principal inversor en la línea del oeste del ferrocarril. Entre algunos otros.

-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Ya me enteré! ¡Compraste nuestra casa!

Elisa entró corriendo a la oficina de Albert y se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo asfixiante. Albert la alejó de él, molesto. Era lo mismo de siempre, Elisa a veces olvidaba que era una simple secretaria.

-No es "tu" casa, Elisa – le recordó, mirándola seriamente. Ella retrocedió ante su mirada –. Te recuerdo que gracias a tu hermano le ha pertenecido al banco hace más de diez años. Y no te emociones tanto, lo he comprado para complacer a mi padre de volver a su pueblo y porque el terreno es excelente para mis caballos, y mis planes futuros. ¿Tengo que recordarte que solo trabajas para mí?

-Lo siento mucho – murmuró cabizbaja –. Fue la emoción de volver a ver las tierras que le pertenecieron a mi padre.

-En adelante te agradecería que pensaras antes de actuar, no quiero ningún tipo de malentendido. Ahora, si estás dispuesta a ganar el dinero que te pago, toma nota de lo que quiero para los preparativos al mudarnos a Pony's Hill –tomó asiento de nuevo y comenzó a dictar desmedidamente, sin darle tiempo a Elisa para recuperarse, una vez más, de las palabras tan despectivas que no perdía ocasión de dirigirle.

Mientras ella tomaba nota, no pudo olvidar pensar que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había logrado, ni siquiera seducir a Albert. Al principio solo lo había hecho para ganarse un buen futuro económico. Su plan era: hacer que Albert se enamorara de ella, que los sacara de la pobreza y casarse con él; convirtiéndose en dueña y señora del imperio Andrew. Pero todo había salido al revés, solo les había ofrecido empleo gracias a la caridad de su padre, y de ahí en adelante, no existía como mujer para él. Y lo que más le dolía, era que poco a poco, se había enamorado de él.

-¡Albert! Ya me dijo Smith que la compra de las tierras está hecha – dijo su padre con emoción, entrando de pronto a la oficina. Albert detuvo su dictado, poniéndose de pie y, como Elisa pudo comprobar, permitiéndose una sonrisa sincera. De esas que solo le dedicaba a su padre.

-Ya está hecho, papá. Tu sueño por fin se hará realidad, regresarás a esa tierra que tanto quieres.

-No tenías que hacerlo solo por mí, y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, seré sincero contigo. Sí, mi principal motivo fue cumplir tu sueño, pero sabes bien que esa tierra y su extensión es lo mejor que puede existir para criar caballos.

George Andrew observó a su hijo unos segundos, como si quisiera comprobar que el regreso a esa tierra no le haría daño. Miró a Elisa que seguía con la vista en la libreta de apuntes y la despidió. Lo que le diría a su hijo tendría que ser en privado.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres regresar al pueblo? – preguntó preocupado.

-Por supuesto, padre. Ya te dije que regresar no significa nada para mí.

-¿Y los recuerdos? – Por supuesto que habría recuerdos en ese lugar, en el pueblo, en la tierra que alguna vez perteneciera a los Leagan, hasta en los árboles que les rodeaban. Albert miró a su padre con impaciencia.

-No hay nada que recordar, ya te lo he dicho. Regresaré como dueño de esas tierras, me dedicaré a mi negocio y todos seremos felices. Por cierto, he decidido formalizar mi relación con Karen.

-¿Qué? Hijo, ¿de qué hablas?

-Mi imperio está creciendo, padre, lo sabes muy bien. Y necesitaré herederos para que sigan con mi legado, no permitiré que todo por lo que he trabajado se quede en el olvido. Y qué mejor formar una alianza estratégica con los Kleiss, el padre de Karen es un excelente aliado económico.

-¿Y el amor?

-El amor se lo dejo a los poetas y a los ilusos, y seamos realistas; el amor no alimenta a las personas, el dinero sí.

-Y ella, ¿sabe que piensas así?

-Claro, o eso espero. El caso es que nunca hemos hablado de amor, y sus padres se casaron para unir las fortunas familiares, no está acostumbrada a ver matrimonios por amor. Aunque por supuesto, le aclararé mis intenciones. No quiero que espere algo más de mí de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar.

A George le preocupaba que su hijo pensara así, le dolía que hubiera cerrado su corazón al amor, no todas las mujeres eran como Candice White, traicioneras. Había aquellas que sin dudar amarían a su hijo por el grandioso ser humano que era. Pero ya había hablado de eso muchas veces con Albert y siempre terminaban discutiendo, en esa ocasión ya no insistiría. Solo esperaba que algún día su hijo alcanzara la felicidad que se merecía.

-Tenemos la invitación a cenar en su casa esta noche, aprovecharé la ocasión para hablar con sus padres. ¿Me acompañarás?

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, aunque no lo apruebe del todo.

Albert sonrió, palmeando la espalda de su padre. Decidió invitarlo a comer, y de paso contarle los planes para el rancho de crianza y donde se asentaría. Desde ese lugar manejaría sus negocios y se esforzaría por preparar la casa principal para cuando Karen llegara como su esposa. Formaría una familia, y por fin tendría todo lo que siempre había soñado.

 _ **"Pero una vez soñaste con envejecer junto a Candy, el amor de tu vida",**_ recordó con amargura.

Sí. Pero lo sueños suelen volverse pesadillas y es cuando el amor solo sirve para destruir el corazón, y las ilusiones. Y él, nunca volvería a confiar y entregar su corazón a ninguna mujer.

.

Continuará...


	4. El regreso

**Lo que queda de mí.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy tenía el estómago revuelto, la respiración agitada y sentía el corazón a punto de salirse por la garganta. Un mes había pasado desde que tomaran la decisión de abandonar su anterior vida y regresar al pueblo en el que la rubia tenía recuerdos agridulces. Annie había tomado las riendas de la compra-venta con el banco de la antigua residencia del telégrafo, a pesar de la reticencia de Archivald, su esposo. Una propiedad que serviría para los planes de Candy y montar su ansiado negocio, pues se encontraba en el lugar más céntrico del pueblo, cerca de la estación de ferrocarril, el banco, y el hotel más lujoso del lugar, perteneciente a la familia Cornwall Britter.

Ahora, a unos minutos de pisar nuevamente Pony´s Hill, Candy deseaba ser de esas damas frágiles, asustadizas y desmayarse, pero lamentablemente, no era así y tendría que soportar las miradas y cotilleos respecto a su presencia en el pueblo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que la gente

quisiera indagar demasiado en el nacimiento de Tom. A pesar de que Annie le había asegurado que varios miembros del pueblo que conocieron su historia habían emigrado lejos del ferrocarril, aún permanecían algunos de los más viejos habitantes.

De pronto, el silbato de llegada sonó de forma estrepitosa, al menos para ella, provocándole tal susto que brincó en su asiento, se aferró a este cuando la enorme bestia se detuvo en una sacudida. La campana repicó al tiempo que el motor se detenía creando un desasosiego siniestro en su corazón. Ahí estaba nuevamente, en el pueblo que le viera ser feliz y al mismo tiempo desgraciada, no podía sentirse más abatida.

-Ya llegamos, ma´. –Tom contrariamente, estaba exultante. Dejando a un lado la madurez que le caracterizaba, mostraba curiosidad mirando a través de la ventanilla. Candy estaba pegada a su asiento sin darse cuenta que Tom ya corría por el pasillo del vagón.

Retorciéndose las manos hasta dejárselas lastimadas, se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento hasta la salida del lugar. Afuera, logró divisar a su hijo haciéndose cargo del equipaje, y del otro lado, Annie estaba mirándole son una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Candy descendió del vagón y fue casi corriendo hasta su amiga. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, Annie le dio la bienvenida. La rubia sonrió de vuelta y secándose el rostro, escaneó con la mirada los alrededores. Era cierto, el pueblo había cambiado tanto que ya parecía una pequeña ciudad, pero lo mejor era que no veía ninguna cara conocida que tratara de meterse en lo que no le incumbía.

-Tía Annie –. Tom había llegado ante ellas y saludó efusivamente a la que consideraba su tía.

-¡Mira nada más! – exclamó sorprendida – La última vez que te vi eras más bajo que yo, y ahora tengo que verte hacia arriba.

-Es lo que yo le digo, no se vale que sea más alto que su madre – dijo Candy tomándolo por el brazo y siguiendo a Annie que ya había comenzado a caminar.

-Por ahora, se hospedarán unos días en mi casa, Candy – afirmó Annie –. Le faltan muchos arreglos a tu propiedad para que sea habitable.

-Preferiría hospedarnos en el hotel, Annie. No quiero causarte problemas – miró significativamente a su amiga. Candy sabía de la animadversión que sentía Archie por ella. Al ser uno de los mejores amigos de Albert, cuando se canceló la boda de los rubios fue Archie quien estuvo a su lado. Él fue testigo del sufrimiento de su amigo ante el abandono de Candy –. Tom, cariño, ¿harías favor de llevar el equipaje hasta el hotel? Regístrate y pide dos habitaciones.

-Está bien. – Tom las miró confundido, estaba claro que su madre lo había mandado lejos porque no quería que escuchara su conversación con su tía.

-Candy, no dejaré que vivan en el hotel, no tiene nada de hogareño. Además, Archie ya sabe lo que pienso al respecto, esa también es mi casa, y tú eres mi hermana, vivirás con nosotros mientras esté habitable tu casa. – A Candy le conmovió el cariño de su amiga, o como ella decía, su hermana. Pero por tal motivo no podía permitir que tuviera problemas por su causa.

-Annie, entiéndeme. No me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que mi presencia te causa problemas. Lo cierto es que, no sé cómo reaccione Archie ante la presencia de Tom, no quiero que nada ni nadie haga sentir mal a mi hijo. Además, Tom y yo estaremos mejor en un hotel, asumo que solo serán dos días, debo preparar la habitación de mamá. Es lo más urgente en estos momentos. –Eso le recordó a Annie lo que su amiga debía saber.

-El viejo Charlie les puso un ultimátum a sus chicas para que sacaran a tu mamá de la cantina. La llevaron con el doctor Martin, lleva viviendo ahí desde hace unos días.

-¿Lo ves? No tengo tiempo que perder…

-Pero Candy.

-…Por favor, Annie. Puedes ayudarme con la limpieza de la casa, entre más manos, terminaremos antes. – Annie la miró dubitativa. En realidad, en esos momentos ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, Archie y ella. Habían mantenido una fuerte discusión acerca de darle alojamiento a Candy y a su hijo, discusión que sobra decir, Annie ganó pues se alojarían en su casa. Quería convencer a Candy para que se hospedara con ella, pero sabía que una vez que su amiga se decidía, nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Además, en parte comprendía a su esposo, pues él no sabía por el infierno por el que había pasado su amiga. Para él solo era una chica caprichosa más, que se burló de Albert destrozándole el corazón.

-Precisamente por ello quería que te quedaras en mi casa. ¡No quería trabajar limpiando! – dijo provocando una carcajada a Candy, que aligeró el ambiente.

Hicieron el amago de caminar hasta el hotel, Annie había claudicado, su amiga se hospedaría en el hotel, pero no les cobraría ni un solo dólar. Llegaron al hotel y vieron a Tom parado en la recepción, Annie se apresuró al sitio y habló con el encargado. Candy los observó de lejos y esperó hasta su regreso.

-Ma´, la tía Annie no me permitió pagar el hospedaje, dice que corre por su cuenta – dijo Tom en cuanto llegó hasta ella. Annie venía detrás de él.

-No digas nada – sentenció su amiga – no me permitiste alojarte en mi casa, y lo comprendo, pero déjame ayudarte al menos en esto. Vas a necesitar hasta el último centavo en reformar la casa y, además, convertirla en un negocio. Por no hablar de los cuidados de tu madre.

-Gracias, Annie – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos –. No me opondré a ello…no sé qué haría sin ti.

-¿Iremos a ver a mi abuela, ma´? – preguntó Tom impaciente. Sabía que cuando su madre y su tía se ponían sentimentales podían pasar horas enteras hablando y, francamente, él se aburría mucho. Además, quería conocer el pueblo y de paso ver la posibilidad de encontrar trabajo.

-Ya vamos, no seas impaciente. Annie, ¿nos acompañas?

Su amiga asintió y salieron a la calle. Candy recorrió las calles conocidas y extrañas a la vez. Era cierto que el pueblo había cambiado, había nuevas tiendas, desde una chocolatería hasta calzado hecho a mano. Sin duda alguna el "pueblo", había dejado de serlo, se había convertido en una verdadera ciudad pequeña que poseía el mercado más importante del condado. Estaba rodeado de praderas y de riachuelos y los magníficos edificios que albergaban el mercado de trigo, el molino y la escuela, eran de una arquitectura moderna, con la llegada del ferrocarril, también había llegado la prosperidad y, sin duda, también nuevos habitantes. El ruido de las carretas ahogaba los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, estaba muy nerviosa ante la idea de ver a su madre.

Llegaron hasta una casa de dos plantas, cerca de las orillas del pueblo. La cerca que rodeaba la casa le daba un aspecto agradable, el césped bien cuidado atraía el aire fresco de la tarde. Candy tocó deseando que no le abrieran, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió sonoramente. Al parecer el doctor Martin seguía sin prestar atención al cuidado interior de su casa.

Apareció ante ellas la figura rechoncha y baja del doctor Martin. No había envejecido demasiado, solo tenía menos pelo, utilizaba lentes y finas líneas de expresión rodeaban sus ojos. su mirada seguía siendo bondadosa y confiada.

Su mirada recorrió a los tres visitantes con curiosidad al principio. Reconoció a Annie, pasó su vista curiosa por Tom, pero, cuando vio a Candy, su expresión cambió totalmente.

-¿Candy, de verdad eres tú? – preguntó atónito apresurándose para abrazarla.

Candy se puso tensa y con aprensión, esperó sentir la repulsión que le inspiraba el toque de cualquier otro hombre. Pero nada pasó. Asombrosamente, se sintió reconfortada y la inundó un sentimiento de seguridad, impeliéndola a corresponder al abrazo. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose como en casa, un profundo sentimiento se posó en su pecho, y lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, parpadeó rápidamente para ahuyentarlas, porque no quería ponerse a llorar.

-Por supuesto soy yo, doctor Martin – contestó con voz aguda sonriéndole cálidamente –. ¿Cómo está?

-Más viejo y gratamente sorprendido. Annie me dijo que vendrías un día de estos, pero no dijo cuándo sería.

-Creo que ni nosotros lo sabíamos, apenas ayer por la noche puse el telegrama avisándole.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quién es el joven que te acompaña? – Al momento de ver a Tom, pensó que era un joven trabajador de la estación, pero finalmente comprendió, por las palabras de Candy, que él la acompañaba.

-Es mi hijo, Thomas. –La declaración hizo que el doctor abriera desmesuradamente los ojos. Examinó con renovado interés al muchacho.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo?

-Casi dieciséis, doctor. –Ahora lo miró inquisitivamente, su mente comenzando a trabajar, elucubrando lo suficiente para comprender todo. Después de unos segundos, su mirada se dirigió a Candy, entendiendo la mirada aprensiva de ella.

-Pero pasen por favor, he olvidado mi hospitalidad.

Los orientó a través de la estancia que, obviamente era la sala de espera de su consulta. La planta baja de su casa siempre había alojado su consultorio y sala de operaciones, en una habitación más lejana, se encontraba la cocina. Un espacio muy reducido apto para un soltero que le daba más importancia a la asepsia que a las comidas bien preparadas. Subieron al primer piso que albergaba seis habitaciones. Una le pertenecía a él, las demás servían cuando necesitaba tener internado a algún paciente…una de ellas la había albergado después de su pesadilla, años atrás.

Era una gran casa, demasiado rústica, los muebles, todo ello, que, lamentablemente, cubría solo las necesidades básicas del doctor. Candy siempre se había preguntado porqué nunca se había casado, o si alguna vez había estado enamorado.

-Después de que tu madre viniera vivir aquí – dijo el doctor mientras los guiaba hasta la habitación de su madre –, comencé, por recomendación de un colega en la ciudad, unos ejercicios que le ayudan a fortalecer los músculos. Estos últimos días ha mejorado notablemente, aunque debo decirles que solo fue después de que recibiera la noticia de que volvías al pueblo, por ella.

Candy no contestó, porque no supo qué decir. Había vuelto al pueblo, sí, pero no especialmente por ella, sino como una obligación, un compromiso. Una responsabilidad que nunca hubiera pensado legarle a Annie, quien era la que estaba pendiente de su madre, junto a, obviamente, el doctor Martin.

-Antes de que la veas, quiero saber si entiendes la gravedad de la enfermedad de tu madre.

-Pues, en realidad, lo poco que Annie me ha comentado. Sé que no puede moverse bien y que está paralizada de un lado de su cuerpo.

-Es cierto, pero también tiene problemas de habla. Ha mejorado en estos días, como ya te mencioné, pero necesita cuidado constante. Necesita ayuda para realizar sus necesidades más básicas, pues tiene dificultad para coordinar sus movimientos voluntarios. Desde peinarse hasta para moverse. No hay tanto problema a la hora de comer, pues, su lado derecho no se afectó demasiado, pero de ahí en fuera… además, sus ejercicios dos veces al día, sin hablar de que debes escoger adecuadamente la habitación tenga, será muy difícil para ustedes subir y bajarla diariamente. Yo tengo la excusa de que trabajo todo el día, y tu madre no me permite que, "pierda el tiempo con ella", como insiste en decir. Sin embargo, la recomendación médica es que salga al aire libre, que tome baños de sol, junto con los cuidados adecuados. En ocasiones su lenguaje es un poco difícil de comprender, solo es con algunas palabras en las que hay que prestar especial atención.

Candy observó a sus acompañantes dándose cuenta de la enormidad de su encomienda. No solo tendría que arreglar la casa, su negocio, sus vidas y enfrentarse a su pasado, porque estaba segura de que, alguien, en algún momento dado; sacaría a relucir su "desaparición" del pueblo, y más aún, el haber dejado a Albert. Encima tenía que cuidar a su madre, prácticamente esclavizándola, no quería pensar así, pues seguramente su madre no se había enfermado a propósito, pero así se sentía. Tom se acercó a su madre y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, mami –dijo mirándola atentamente –, vamos a poder con todo – le aseguró como leyendo su mente. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Quiere darme ánimos o desanimarme, doctor? – preguntó Candy relajándose un poco y hasta siendo un poco bromista.

-Quiero que, a pesar de todo, tengas paciencia con ella y no se desesperen. Puedo imaginar lo que sientes, después de…todos estos años, pero recuerda los buenos tiempos y, creo yo, eso te ayudará.

Era obvio a qué se refería el doctor. El, "después de", se trataba al después de su abuso y por consiguiente rechazo de parte de la familia. El doctor sabía que Candy no había tenido contacto con su madre en todos esos años y no era necesario imaginarse el porqué. Solo esperaba que su buen corazón no hubiera sufrido un revés olvidando como perdonar. Y apelaba a sus buenos sentimientos.

-No se preocupe – contestó Candy ante la mirada de incomprensión de parte de su hijo. Tom solo sabía que su madre y su abuela se habían distanciado cuando Candy había decidido irse a la ciudad, él no veía el gran problema, y por tanto no comprendía que su mamá pudiera actuar de manera contraria a sus principios. Ella siempre demostraba caridad a los desamparados, ¿por qué ser diferente con su propia madre?

-¿Amanda? Mira quien ha llegado.

El doctor entró a la habitación, después de tocar levemente. Candy se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta observando una figura sentada en una silla de ruedas, estaba de espaldas a ellos, mirando por la ventana. Pudo ver con detenimiento el lugar. Había una cama matrimonial en el centro del cuarto, un edredón con flores amarillas bordadas lo adornaba, había dos mesitas de noche en las orillas de la cama, una tenía la lámpara de aceite y la otra un florero con flores silvestres. En el extremo opuesto, una cómoda, adornada también con flores frescas. Se notaba nuevamente la austeridad de las habitaciones, sin embargo, era acogedora y hasta, en cierta forma, alegre.

El doctor caminó hasta donde estaba Amanda para ayudarla a quedar de frente a su hija. Candy se sorprendió al ver el estado de la mujer que antaño fuera, a su modo de ver, la mujer más valiente, fuerte y hermosa que habitara el pueblo. Ahora se veía demasiado delgada y acabada, su veía demacrada. Su boca torcida hacia un lado y su parpado izquierdo parecía que no se abría por completo. Su mano izquierda estaba curvada ligeramente hacia su cuerpo, mientras su brazo se mantenía rígido, se imaginaba que así estaba su pierna.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, vio como la mirada de su madre se enturbiaba.

-¡C-andy! – la llamó con cierta dificultad.

-Hola madre, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Candy habló casi sin emoción, no se separó de la puerta a pesar de que su madre había extendido su brazo derecho hacia ella. Pero afortunadamente para Candy, Tom se adelantó y tomó la mano de su abuela.

-Tu eres mi abuela – afirmó con cierto júbilo en su voz. La mujer lo miró extasiada y al mismo tiempo con incertidumbre. Tom se acercó a ella besándola tiernamente en su arrugada mejilla.

-Es mi hijo, se llama Tom, madre –. Candy se acercó a ellos enlazando su brazo al de Tom. Su instinto materno la instaba a protegerlo, pero ¿de quién? ¿De una mujer inválida que los miraba con asombro y tristeza a la vez? Candy comprendió las palabras del doctor al apelar a los buenos recuerdos y se esforzó por ser menos aprensiva.

Amanda no dijo nada, pero comenzó a llorar, se llevó la mano buena a su rostro y ahogó sus sollozos. Tom se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó delicadamente.

-Eres igual a tu abuelo – su dificultad al hablar se hizo presente nuevamente, aunque todos entendieron sus palabras. Y Candy dio gracias por ello, porque al menos sí comprendía un poco a su madre y porque, a pesar de todo, Tom se parecía a su abuelo…y no a su padre.

Un tanto conmovida por la reacción de su madre, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

-Has vuelto – dijo su mamá con alivio.

-Sí, mamá. Ya no me iré de nuevo, Tom y yo compramos la antigua casa del telégrafo y la acondicionaremos para poner un salón de té, él ama a los caballos, sabe mucho de ellos y quiere seguir trabajando. Vivirás con nosotros y verás que te recuperarás y saldremos adelante, los tres juntos.

Amanda asintió, y mirando a Tom con amor le acarició la mejilla.

-Mi nieto – dijo con orgullo.

Después de platicar de su vida en la ciudad, Candy y Tom ayudaron y aprendieron cómo masajear y ejercitar los músculos rígidos de Amanda, posteriormente Candy le ayudó a tomar un baño y la acomodó en la cama con ayuda de Tom, para que tomara su cena. Terminaron muy cansados y se despidieron del doctor para ir a dormir al hotel. Al día siguiente acudirían nuevamente para la misma sesión de ejercicios. El doctor Martin le dijo que mientras no estuviera lista su casa no se preocupara por el cuidado de su madre, seguirían como hasta ese momento a lo que Candy agradeció infinitamente.

Y así se inició una rutina. Por las mañanas y noches, acudían a casa del doctor, desayunaban y cenaban, respectivamente, junto a Amanda e iniciaban la sesión. A mediodía, acudían a su casa, junto a Annie y algunos trabajadores del hotel a los que les pagaba por su ayuda, limpiaban, ordenaban, decoraban. Los muebles que Candy tenía en Chicago llegaron una semana después, lo que le ayudó a recortar gastos. Pero la remodelación de la habitación de su madre, que antes era un pequeño almacén en la planta baja, la construcción de baños con plomería interior, uno en el piso superior, donde había tres recamaras y un pequeño espacio que Candy convirtió en una pequeña sala de estar; y otro en la habitación de su mamá, fueron gastos no previstos.

Por lo que, cuando llegó el momento de arreglar lo que sería su salón de té, tuvo que hacer varios sacrificios. Tom, que hasta el momento no había conseguido trabajo, conoció al carpintero y al herrero del pueblo, Candy había mandado a hacer repisas, mesas, sillas un mostrador y todo lo necesario para amueblar el salón, así que su hijo, viendo que el presupuesto no alcanzaba, ayudaba a los oficiales para que solo cobraran la mitad de lo que habían pactado. Los hombres que habían llegado al pueblo tres años después de la partida de Candy no la conocían, por lo tanto, dejándose llevar por su belleza y buen corazón aceptaron el trato. Pero todavía faltaba la mantelería, la cubertería, los juegos de té, arreglar los aparadores…algo que Tom hacía cuando llegaba por las tardes, y trabajaba hasta bien entrada la noche. Afortunadamente su cocina ya estaba instalada y tenía todo lo necesario para comenzar a hornear... aunque no para empezar su negocio. Necesitaba una buena cantidad de dinero y, a no ser que acudiera al banco a hipotecar su recién adquirida propiedad, eso jamás sucedería.

Ella había empezado a hornear su mejor repostería y Annie se aseguraba de que sus creaciones se vendieran en el restaurant del hotel, los cuales se vendían muy bien. Así que al menos, cuando abriera su salón de té toda su pastelería ya sería conocida.

-¡Ma´, ma´! – La llamó Tom, entrando como tromba, ella se encontraba descansando un momento, en una silla afuera de la habitación de su madre. Ya tenía un mes que habían llegado al pueblo, y dos semanas de que habían podido mudarse a su casa. Su mamá dormía la siesta que tomaba después de comer. Ella se incorporó, asustada por la premura de su hijo.

-Tom, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Conseguí trabajo!

-¿Qué, dónde?

-El rancho que pertenecía a esa familia para la que los abuelos trabajaron, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaban acondicionándolo para la crianza de caballos? El capataz fue con el herrero para que le arreglara las herraduras a su caballo, como yo lo hice en un santiamén y no molesté al caballo, me preguntó cómo es que sabía de caballos y le platiqué donde había trabajado. Lo mejor de todo fue que me ofreció trabajo temporal como caballerango, en lo que el dueño me aprobaba personalmente, y me dijo que, si demostraba que sabía entrenar caballos, tal y como afirmaba, se aseguraría que nunca me faltara trabajo.

-¡Vaya¡ ¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo, ¿Cuándo comienzas?

Candy se alegró, pero internamente sintió miedo. ¿Y si eran los Leagan quienes eran de nuevo los propietarios del rancho? Annie le había asegurado, categóricamente, que no era así, aunque Candy no sabía por qué aseguraba eso, sin embargo, esa idea no abandonaba su cabeza.

-Por fin podré demostrar lo que me enseñó, Águila dorada –dijo su hijo refiriéndose a su amigo Cheyenne que trabajaba con él en el rancho en Chicago –. Comenzaré el próximo lunes, pero no te preocupes, está tan cerca que podré ir y venir diariamente, y, además, el señor Stear me aseguró que mientras no termine con el trabajo que tengo aquí, me dejará trabajar mediodía. ¿No es genial? Trabajo, mediodía, me pagan y puedo terminar lo que falta para tu salón. Bueno, me tengo que ir, quiero acabar hoy el mostrador e ir a recoger a la mercantil los vidrios para que quede armada.

Y así como entró, salió. Candy quedó conmocionada, estaba orgullosa de su hijo y de su esfuerzo por ayudarla y salir adelante. No se asombraba de que hubiera conseguido trabajo, porque él era así, se esforzaba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Pero lo que le asombraba era que nombrado al señor Stear. ¿Stear? Alistear Cornwell, el hermano mayor de Archie, cinco años mayor que su hermano, había abandonado su hogar con tan solo dieciséis años, destrozando el corazón de su madre y las ilusiones de su padre al ser heredero del negocio familiar, que en ese entonces era un pequeño hotel, para seguir la fiebre del oro. Sus padres nunca se lo perdonaron, y Archie tomó el lugar que le perteneciera al primogénito, por lo que se vio obligado a aprender del negocio desde muy joven y, lo peor, compartir el desprecio que sus padres sentían por Stear. Finalmente, los señores Cornwell habían fallecido en un asalto a una diligencia, Archie había tomado las riendas del negocio, y Stear, había encontrado oro, haciéndose millonario, pero sin obtener el perdón de su familia.

Y ahora había regresado al pueblo, al igual que ella. ¿Eso significaba que regresarían todos los demás? ¿Los Leagan y los Andrew? Esperaba que solo fuera una tonta idea, porque eso significaría volver a ver a ese maldito hombre que le había arruinado la vida…pero también volvería a ver a Albert. El hombre al que ella le había arruinado la vida abandonándolo sin explicación alguna.

-¿Candy?

Su mamá la llamó desde su habitación, ella agradeció la interrupción de sus atribulados pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Quieres que te pase a la silla de ruedas? – Amanda White ya solo necesitaba ayuda para pasarse de la cama a la silla de ruedas, ahora ya hablaba mejor y hasta se bañaba sola sentada solo en una silla.

-No hija, no pude evitar escuchar hablar a Tom –. Amanda estaba orgullosa de su nieto y lo amaba con todo su corazón. Y el amor era recíproco, el chico era feliz de tener a alguien más aparte de mamá, por fin podía presumir que tenía una familia.

-Sí, estaba extasiado de tener trabajo, especialmente si hace lo que le gusta.

-Pero, además, él solo piensa en ayudarte.

-Sí, es un hijo excelente. No podría pedir nada más.

-Igual que tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que Tommy es un excelente hijo, al igual que tú –. Candy no supo qué responder a eso. Si bien era cierto que la relación con su mamá había mejorado bastante, se le hizo raro escuchar algo así de parte de ella. Especialmente porque nunca se lo había dicho.

-Siempre lo he pensado, solo que, al creer estúpidamente que complacer a tu padre en todo, me daría la felicidad que solo existía en mi mente, descuidé lo más importante: tú, mi querida hija. Y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de la mujer en que te has convertido, aunque yo no haya tenido nada que ver en ello…y te suplico, que me perdones por abandonarte cuando más lo necesitabas. ¡Perdóname!

Con evidente arrepentimiento cubrió su rostro y rompió a llorar, el llanto era tan profuso que, su recién recuperado cuerpo, se sacudía agitadamente. Candy la miró emocionada, nunca su madre le había expresado esos sentimientos, pero nunca imaginó que le pediría que le perdonara. Instintivamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no importaba el pasado, comprendió, su madre había sufrido lo suficiente para comprender el daño que le había hecho esa relación destructiva, y ahora todavía estaban a tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella se iba a esforzar por ello, pues hasta el momento había mantenido de cierta forma distante con su madre, evitando crear un lazo emocional con ella. Contrario a Tom que se había encariñado demasiado con su abuela, y le agradaba saber que era algo reciproco.

-Todo está bien, mami – le dijo consolándola, y secando sus lágrimas, y las propias también. Su mamá la observó con los ojos empañados y sonrió levemente, al menos lo que su parálisis le permitió –. Olvidemos el pasado, y salgamos adelante los tres juntos. –Ya lo había dicho la vez que se volvieron a encontrar, solo que, en esta ocasión, fue sincera.

-Gracias, mi niña.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y permanecieron así unos minutos, se separaron cuando Candy, olfateó, más de lo que recordó, que había dejado unos panecillos para la cena en el horno. Con presteza, salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras su mamá sonreía tranquilamente. Aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente al recordar algo que últimamente le daba vueltas en su cabeza, y algo que había decidido no preguntar a su hija: la identidad del padre de Tom. Neal Leagan, el ser más aborrecible que pudiera existir sobre la tierra, era el padre de un chico maravilloso, que nada tenía que ver con la personalidad de ese hombre. Y admiraba aún más a su hija por amar de forma incondicional a su hijo, a pesar de la forma en que fue concebido. Tan solo al imaginar todo lo que su pobre Candy había pasado, le dolía el corazón. Sin querer recordar la desesperación y desconsuelo por el que había pasado Albert.

¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta con dos jóvenes que se amaban con el corazón? Si ella hubiera hecho caso del ruego de Candy, nada hubiera pasado. Sumamente arrepentida por algo que "no hizo", se prometió que, a partir de ese momento, ayudaría a su hija en todo lo posible. Y ya sabía por dónde empezar…

.

.

.

.

Un mes después, Tom y Candy acudieron a la estación de tren, tenían que recoger el último encargo con el que por fin pondría a trabajar su tan ansiado negocio. Su madre le había sorprendido al darle sus ahorros de años de trabajo que secretamente había guardado de su esposo. Eso y el dinero que, entre Candy y Tom también ahorraban, le había dado la oportunidad de salir adelante, sin la necesidad de acudir al banco.

-Tom, mientras sacas las cajas de la bodega y las acomodas en la carreta, yo me adelantaré a la oficina para traer la mantelería.

-¿Estás segura que puedes?

-Vamos, Tom, son solo manteles, y no son tantos como para que me rompa siquiera una uña –le dijo con diversión, y se alejó sonriendo.

Su vida no podía ir mejor. Su mamá iba mejorando cada día, Tom tenía un excelente trabajo, aunque nadie sabía nada acerca de la identidad del dueño del lugar, había decidido que eso no le preocuparía más. Y ella, estaba cumpliendo su sueño realidad, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Salió de la oficina aun más sonriente al tener entre sus manos su tan preciada mantelería que había mandado a hacer hasta Chicago. El tren procedente de Chicago estaba llegando en ese momento y el maquinista le aconsejó que se mantuviera un poco alejada pues estaba en el área de desembarque, ella, ansiosa por tener sus preciosos juegos de té entre sus manos y todo lo demás que había llegado, trató de ganar tiempo caminando entre cajas y estibadores. Con grandes esfuerzos logró llegar hasta el área de pasajeros, tenía que dar una gran vuelta hasta llegar donde Tom, pero no le importó.

Un gran hombre chocó con ella, la caja que llevaba en los brazos cayó al suelo, se inclinó para recogerlos, una mujer la empujó con sus maletas, Candy por poco cae al suelo. Sintiéndose torpe por estar en ese lugar, decidió quedarse quieta y esperar, en esa posición embarazosa, a que la estación se fuera despejando. Sintió incontrolables ganas de reír por la situación tan ridícula, pero una voz grave y odiosa llegó a sus oídos.

¡No podía ser cierto!

-Me duele la pierna de tanto estar sentado.

Refunfuñó esa voz. Candy se levantó ansiosa y corrió a ocultarse tras una gruesa columna. Él seguía quejándose de todo, mientras ella dejaba caer al suelo sin delicadeza su preciosa adquisición. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ahogar el grito de terror que salió de su garganta. Gruesas lágrimas de dolor e incredulidad, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Se sintió entumecida sin dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta. Era un dolor tan profundo que no se dio cuenta a qué hora comenzó a despejarse la estación.

Después de lo que parecieron horas interminables, espió por la orilla de la columna para verificar si ya no había nadie. Pero se llevó una grave decepción, a unos metros se encontraba Neal Leagan de espaldas a ella, discutiendo con una mujer de mirada ausente frente a él. Estaba algo encorvado, pero solo podía recordar su espantosa voz:

" _Por fin sabrás lo que significa estar con un hombre de verdad"._

Solo una palabra definiría lo que sentía correr por su cuerpo: Pánico. Un profundo, doloroso y eminente pánico.

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Al parecer él pensaba quedarse en el pueblo, lo que pudo deducir al escuchar pedazos de la discusión que mantenía con quien, ahora sabía, era su esposa. Él le reclamaba por no ser más la mujer abnegada con la que se había casado y ella, con voz fría e impersonal le había contestado que él la había matado con sus desplantes, malos tratos y, lo llamó lisiado. Candy no se extrañó por esa acusación, todo lo que ese hombre tocaba lo destruía.

Con asombro, observó que ella se iba dejándole ahí parado. Pero más le asombró ver el porqué su esposa le había llamado lisiado. Recargado con un bastón gastado de madera, el cual no había visto por la posición en la que estaba, lo vio caminar arrastrando su pierna derecha con demasiada dificultad, en realidad estaba más encorvado de lo que en un principio supuso, y de lejos parecía un viejo decrépito.

Al verlo desaparecer, sintió que su corazón volvería a latir, pero un sinfín de preguntas se arremolinaron en su mente.

¿Por qué había decidido volver Neal a Pony´s Hill? ¿Cómo lo evitaría? El hombre que había provocado que ella sintiera repulsión hasta de un simple toque de cualquier hombre, viviría en el mismo pueblo y no se imaginaba siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él. Pero ¿cómo abandonar la maravillosa vida que ya se habían forjado? ¿Qué…?

-Asegúrate que los caballos se encuentren bien, Elisa. Y acompaña a tu hermano y a los hombres al rancho. Dile a Stear que les indique donde vivirán, incluyéndote. Archie me invitó a comer y conocer el hotel así que llegaré por la noche.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

El tono imperioso del hombre que caminaba orgulloso pasando a su lado sin verla, la hizo salir del trance en el que había entrado al escucharlo y verlo.

Albert, su gran amor, el único hombre al que amaría en su vida, se alejaba con paso majestuoso, digno de alguien que emanaba autoridad y riqueza. Dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor, sin percatarse de la joven hermosa que le acompañaba, tomándolo del brazo. Solo observando cómo se alejaba de ella, sin comprender que la vida los acercaba nuevamente.

-¿Ma´? – Le preguntó Tom preocupado al llegar junto a ella –. Te hemos estado buscando, casi hago que el sheriff retrase el tren por si te habías equivocado de lugar –dijo bromeando, se inclinó para tomar la caja del piso y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo cuando notó que su mamá no le seguía. Estaba ahí, parada, pálida, con lágrimas derramadas, y una mirada perdida. Eso lo asustó y se acercó de prisa a ella, junto a los dos hombres que había contratado para ayudarle.

-¿Ma´? ¿Mami? ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó muy asustado, tomándola de los brazos y la sacudió levemente. Al parecer eso ayudó porque ella le miró unos instantes… antes de caer entre sus brazos.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **Gracias por la espera. Espero les agrade el capítulo.**


	5. Confesiones

**Lo que queda de mi.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **CONFESIONES**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Quieres un té?

Candy miró a su amiga de toda la vida. Había llegado al hotel a primera hora de la mañana y la había sorprendido aún dormida, pero supo que el evitar mirarla a los ojos no era por estar recién levantada sino porque sabía que era culpable de omisión.

El día anterior había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Su desmayo lo había achacado al calor y a los nervios, Tom le creyó, aunque solo después de asegurarse que la revisara el doctor Martin. Aunque su mamá y el propio doctor, no le habían creído en absoluto así que ellos sí sabían toda la verdad. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo les había explicado todo, pero sí recordaba las palabras de consuelo y apoyo, así como los abrazos reconfortantes de su madre. Eso le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para soportar el resto del día y sonreír fingidamente frente a su hijo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, delante de su amiga a las seis de la mañana, para que le explicara por qué no le había hablado del regreso de Albert al pueblo. Porque mientras revivía una y otra vez lo sucedido en la estación, recordó haber escuchado a Albert decir que iría a comer con Archie, lo cual también implicaba que comería con Annie.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Albert regresaría al pueblo?

Annie dejó de intentar evitarle la mirada. La observó con cautela y Candy notó que su amiga estaba ojerosa y se veía cansada.

-Lo siento, Candy. No supe cómo decírtelo. Me enteré que Albert había comprado el rancho de los Leagan solo unos días después de que se iniciaran las negociaciones de la compra de tu casa. No quise decírtelo en ese momento porque supuse que Albert solo lo compraría y seguiría residiendo en Texas, pero resultó que compro el lugar para cumplir el sueño de su papá y regresar a su pueblo natal. Ya era demasiado tarde para decírtelo y no pensé… lo siento tanto.

Annie comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su amiga, Candy supo que no lloraba por lo que no le dijo, porque no era para tanto.

-¿Qué pasa, Annie? – Preguntó abrazando y consolando a su amiga. – Estoy segura que no estás llorando por haberme ocultado lo de Albert, no es para tanto. Confieso que al principio me sentí un poco dolida y hasta cierto punto traicionada, pero después de pensarlo toda la noche, llegué a la conclusión que no era tan importante, solo vine para que me dijeras lo que te había motivado a…omitirme esa información.

-Perdóname – dijo separándose de ella y secándose las lágrimas. – No supe cómo sobrellevar la información y, egoístamente, tampoco te lo dije porque no quise volver a perderte. Ahora que están Tom y tu aquí, me siento como si estuviera con mi familia. Especialmente ahora que tengo tantos problemas con Archie.

-¿Tienes problemas con Archie? Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

-No. Bueno es una pequeña parte, en realidad tengo problemas con Archie desde hace varios meses. Se está comportando como un troglodita, me prohíbe desde menear un dedo en el hotel, hasta hablarle a su hermano. Los problemas aumentaron más cuando le dije que quería tener un bebé y me dijo que ni lo pensara, no está preparado para ser padre, además, casi no está conmigo y… Al menos, impuse mi voluntad al apoyarte, pero ya no sé qué hacer.

Annie siguió llorando desconsoladamente. En esos momentos sintió que sus problemas eran nada en comparación con los de su amiga. Ella solo tenía que sacar el carácter y valor que había desarrollado durante todos esos años y enfrentarse a Albert y a Neal, como le dijo su mamá, ella podía hacerlo. Ya había superado lo peor ahora debía caminar con la cara en alto y afrontar la situación. Pero Annie, ella sí que tenía verdaderos problemas y Candy se sintió egoísta porque desde que llegó a la ciudad solo había pensado en ella y sacar adelante su vida personal y su negocio. ¿Cómo nunca se había puesto a pensar en las miradas ausentes y sonrisas forzadas que luego captaba en Annie?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – Preguntó Candy, Annie sonrió tristemente.

-Nada, esto solo lo debo resolver yo y por el momento solo me conformo en tenerlos a ustedes junto a mí, en ayudarlos y en meditar exactamente qué puedo hacer con mi matrimonio. Mamá me ha estado invitando desde hace tiempo a visitarlos, tal vez este sea un buen momento de hacerlo. Aunque no antes de que quedes bien establecida en el pueblo, en tu negocio y haberte enfrentado a Albert.

-Y a Neal.

-¡Oh, Dios! Es cierto, había olvidado que ese par de odiosos hermanos también han regresado.

-Lo que no entiendo es que Albert los haya contratado.

-Al parecer, estaban muertos de hambre y el padre de Albert apeló a su favor y les ofreció trabajo. Solo fue por lastima, por lo que sé, Albert los trata con la punta del pie. Él…ha cambiado mucho.

Candy lo imaginaba. No esperaba que el muchacho dulce y amoroso siguiera siendo el mismo con el pasar de los años. Ni siquiera esperaba que no la odiara, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Lo creo.

-Y no para bien, se ha vuelto duro, insensible y hasta cierto punto, cínico.

Candy calló, ¿qué podía decir? Comenzó a servir el té que Annie minutos antes le había ofrecido, solo por tener algo qué hacer. Notó el silencio de Annie y pudo ver que quería decirle algo más.

-¿Qué más pasa?

-Albert no regresó solo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Albert… bueno, Albert está casado.

Solo se escuchó la taza de porcelana caer al suelo y el sollozo amortiguado de Candy en el pecho de su amiga.

-Tenemos que pasar esta tarde a recoger los últimos insumos que faltan en la mercantil – dijo Tom, mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, la hora en que comenzaban su rutina diaria. Amanda, ya más recuperada de su enfermedad, ayudaba en los quehaceres diarios, mientras Candy atendía los últimos retoques que debía darle a su salón, y Tom seguía trabajando en el rancho Andrew. Aunque Candy ya había tenido una semana para asimilar el regreso de medio mundo al pueblo y la idea de que Albert se había casado con la hija de un banquero, seguía un poco intranquila. Eso aunado a los nervios de la inauguración de su negocio, y el hecho de saber que no podía decirle a Tom que dejara de trabajar en el rancho porque levantaría muchas sospechas de parte de su hijo, apenas y le permitían dormir.

-Sí, ya hablé con el señor Rogers, el pasará a recoger el pedido. ¿Llegarás a tiempo para ayudarme a pulir la cubertería?

-Creo que sí. El señor Andrew me pidió que hoy ayudara domar un potro que recién acaba de comprar, ¡era la oportunidad que estaba esperando!

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Ella sabía que la vida de rancho la llevaba su hijo en las venas, aunque solo Dios sabía a quién había salido, no se parecía a ella, y a…el bueno para nada que ayudó en su procreación, menos. Lo que Neal Leagan deseaba de la vida era vivirla sin tener que mover un solo dedo. Y ahora, Tom no dejaba de hablar del señor Andrew, de Albert. Lo admiraba demasiado y eso la asustaba, no quería que su hijo conviviera mucho con ninguno de los dos, ¿y si alguien notaba su parecido? Por eso últimamente había tratado de meterle en la cabeza que estudiara la universidad en Boston, Nueva York o a algún lugar lejos, aunque eso implicara dejar de verlo, solo no quería que alguien descubriera la verdad y entonces el único que sufriría sería Thomas.

-¿Has pensado en lo que dije de la carrera de veterinaria? – El semblante de Tom cambió y no para bien, ese era un tema que no le agradaba y no sabía por qué su madre últimamente se esforzaba por hablarle de eso.

-Ya sabes que eso no me llama la atención, mamá. Yo disfruto estando al aire libre ocupándome de los caballos, y ahora que me dieron la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sé hacer, no quiero abandonarlo.

-Pero siendo veterinario tendrás más oportunidad de…

-¡No, mamá! – Tom se levantó de la silla molesto, Candy nunca lo había visto así. - ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? ¿Acaso ya no quieres que esté con ustedes?

Tom tenía los ojos llorosos y Candy tardíamente comprendió que su insistencia podría ser malinterpretada por su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – se apresuró a aclararle ella, e inventó una excusa. – Es solo que, nunca tendrás la oportunidad de tener una propiedad así, yo pensé que…

-Creí que me conocías mejor, yo me conformo con trabajar en lo que me gusta, y a ayudarte en lo que más pueda. Pero tal vez ya no me quieras cerca de ti. – Aseguró dolido, caminó y le dio un beso en la frente a su abuela que solo observaba callada. – Nos vemos en la noche.

Salió sin despedirse de su madre, Candy sintió que le acababan de atravesar el corazón con algo afilado. Amanda se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la mano que mantenía rígida sobre la superficie de la mesa y secó las lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro de su hija.

-Te advertí que no era prudente que lo presionaras de esa manera. Ahora piensa que no quieres tenerlo a tu lado. – La amonestó su madre, habían mantenido conversaciones donde Amanda precisamente le advertía sobre el peligro de forzar a Tom a hacer algo que no deseaba.

-Lo sé. Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Pero es que tengo tanto miedo.

-No puedes vivir con miedo. ¿Acaso no comprendes que estás otorgando poder sobre tu vida a personas que no valen la pena? Mira ahora, Tom piensa que ya no quieres que esté a tu lado y tú te estás martirizando por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado, y que tal vez no pase nunca.

-Pero y, ¿si se enteran? Sabes lo que podría pasar, no quiero que Tom sufra.

-¿Más de lo que está sufriendo al pensar que su madre ya no lo quiere cerca de ella? – Era una pregunta retórica, pues Candy comprendió la lógica. - ¿Alguna vez has pensado en…decirle a Tom la verdad?

-¡No estás hablando en serio! - Candy la miró horrorizada. – No, nunca lo haré eso significaría…

-Tranquilízate, no estoy diciendo que estás obligada a hacerlo, pero creo que el guardar tantos secretos solo te traerá dolores de cabeza, algún día te explotarán en la cara. Y más con todos ellos de vuelta en el pueblo. Además, no creerás que Tom está conforme con esa explicación tan ambigua que le diste acerca de su padre. Solo piénsalo, y en lugar de tratar de alejarlo de aquí, trata de prepararlo para lo que se avecina.

Candy observó cómo su madre se marchaba con paso lento. Sonrío a pesar de su inquietud al notar que ya caminaba con el paso más fluido, estaba tan recuperada que hasta le ayudaba con las comidas y los quehaceres de la casa, hasta le había prometido que le ayudaría en lo que pudiera en cuanto estuviera su salón. De pronto recordó la expresión de su mamá, por primera vez se notaba que era feliz y estaba tranquila, no solo estaba superando su enfermedad sino también el abandono y maltratos de su esposo. Su madre había sufrido lo indecible en su amor excesivo hacia su padre, pero ahora nada de eso le impedía avanzar hacia adelante.

Y ahora ella comprendió que tenía que seguir su ejemplo y ver hacia el futuro en lugar de estancarse en las consecuencias de su pasado tan desastroso. Sí, había sido algo más terrible que desastroso, pero algo bueno y maravilloso había salido de todo eso y era: su hijo. Efectivamente, Tom era lo que más amaba en el mundo y lucharía con uñas y dientes por defenderlo ante quien quisiera hacerle daño, aunque se tratara de Elisa, Neal, o el mismo Albert. Ahora se daba cuenta que había cosas más importantes que preocuparse por algo que todavía no pasaba, y era el aclarar las cosas con Tom, aunque eso no significaba que le contaría la verdad, enfocarse en su negocio, seguir ayudando a su mamá a recuperarse y ayudar a Annie en lo que más pudiera, era momento de pensar en los demás.

Con esos pensamientos positivos emprendió sus labores junto a su madre, pensando en la inauguración de su negocio al día siguiente. Quería mantener la mente ocupada en cosas alegres en lugar de martirizarse imaginando a Albert abrazando a otra, amando a otra. Al principio su mamá se había mostrado preocupada por sus sentimientos al saber que Albert se había casado, pero ella le había asegurado que solo estaba conmocionada por la noticia, pero no le importaba tanto como se podía pensar.

Pero lo cierto era que estaba destrozada. Cuando Annie le había dicho aquello, se sintió morir y deseó desaparecer, ella sabía que Albert sería el amor de su vida, pero no fue consciente de que su amor por él seguía más vivo y fuerte que nunca. Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué después de desaparecer el día de su boda, sin explicación alguna, le siguiera siendo fiel a su memoria? Solo una tonta como ella podía haber esperado inconscientemente algo así.

-¿Má? – Candy vio la hora y notó que Tom había llegado inusualmente temprano. Demasiado temprano, solo eran las doce del día. Pero su llegado la animó un poco, y agradeció a su hijo la interrupción porque inevitablemente sus pensamientos habían terminado en donde no quería, o, mejor dicho, en quien no quería, en Albert. Además, tenía que arreglar las cosas con su niño.

Se bajó del banquito donde estaba de pie colocando las lámparas de aceite que le habían entregado un día antes. Tom estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándola con desconfianza, tal vez pensaba que estaba enojada con él, nada más alejado de la verdad.

-Siento mucho cómo reaccioné en esta mañana, má. De verdad lo siento, pensaré en lo de la universidad, solo no presiones demasiado, ¿sí? – Candy sonrió aliviada y corrió a abrazarlo, él correspondió el gesto y se terminó la tensión.

-No, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, no quiero que te alejes de mí, es solo que pensé que trabajando para alguien más nunca tendrías un lugar propio, algo que tú te mereces – le dijo ella enmascarando la verdad. Aunque en realidad era parte de la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso trabajar toda la vida para alguien más. Apenas tengo dieciséis años…

-Todavía no los cumples.

-Está bien, pero como sea, estoy muy joven y quiero trabajar lo suficiente para juntar algo de dinero y comprar una propiedad al sur de aquí, hay mucho caballo salvaje que podría domar y vender al ejército. No tomaría más de tres años ya estuve platicando con el señor Graham y dice que es posible hacerlo. Solo necesito ganar el suficiente dinero para llevarlo a cabo, y siendo solo un ayudante en el rancho Andrew, me llevará más tiempo, por eso estuve contento que el señor me diera esa oportunidad.

-¡Vaya! Estoy impresionada, ¡hasta has hablado con el banquero! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme tus planes? Sabes que, si mi negocio funciona, esto será productivo al cabo de tres años y podré ayudarte a hacer tu sueño realidad, así como tú me ayudaste con el mío.

-Tienes razón, má. Muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿ya no quieres que me vaya lejos a estudiar?

-Solo si tú lo deseas – Él negó con la cabeza. – Muy bien, pero dime, ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Hubo un problema con el mozo de cuadras. Ese viejo cojo es odioso y estuvo pegándole al nuevo potro del señor Andrew, cuando yo llegué le quité la fusta y amenacé con decírselo al patrón, pero en ese mismo instante él llegó acompañado de Stear, y el viejo odioso me culpó a mí. Creo que no le creyeron, pero no me gustó que me mandaran a la casa.

Candy observó a su hijo, siempre apacible y siempre dispuesto a pensar bien de los demás, había llamado viejo cojo y odioso al mozo de… pero interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Viejo cojo dices?

-Sí. Neal…algo se llama. Es un hombre imposible, trata mal a los animales y, por lo que he oído, también a su esposa. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo en persona, y espero no volver a hacerlo porque tuve que hacer uso de toda mi paciencia para no molerlo a golpes, además está tan viejo que seguro me meten a la cárcel o algo. ¿Má? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cuándo notó la palidez de su mamá, pero en seguida Candy forzó una sonrisa.

-Tranquilízate, no es normal en ti reaccionar así, tal vez por eso el señor Andrew consideró que era mejor que te alejaras del lugar – dijo tratando de calmar a su hijo aun cuando su corazón latía desbocado. ¡Tom se había enfrentado a su propio padre! Aunque lo que más le importaba era que nadie hubiera notado algún parecido. Ella, su madre, Annie y el doctor Martin que eran quienes sabían la verdad, aseguraban que no guardaba ningún tipo de parecido con Neal, pero deseaba estar cien por ciento segura. – El…el señor Andrew ¿dijo algo?

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? Solo dijo que mejor regresara mañana por la mañana que estuviera más calmado. Pero bueno, tienes razón, necesito calmarme. ¿Ya vino el señor Rogers a traerte lo que falta?

-No. Considero que lo hará hasta más tarde.

-En ese caso será mejor que vaya yo a recogerlo. Espérame para que coloque las lámparas, no vayas a caerte.

Con paso firme salió a la calle a disponer todo para ir a la mercantil. Candy se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, sin poder creerse lo que había pasado. Y al parecer todo iba saliendo bien. No quiso profundizar en pensamientos sombríos y se dedicó a colocar la mantelería, cubertería y juegos de té. Notó que aún faltaban varios paquetes del té especial que había mandado traer desde Inglaterra, le había costado lo suficiente como para pagar el viaje redondo de ellos tres al viejo continente, pero valía la pena. Por lo mismo, tenía que asegurarse de que ya estuvieran en la estación del tren.

Después de un rápido relato de lo acontecido en el rancho de Albert y de la reacción de Tom, su mamá le aseguró que en tal caso no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien sospechara el origen de su querido hijo. Un poco más tranquila fue a la estación, recogió su pedido y decidió ir a la mercantil.

Se sentía relajada y hasta feliz, el día estaba soleado, los niños corrían por las calles. La gente la trataba con respeto y esperaban con ansia la apertura del salón de té "La colina de Pony", un nombre poco original, lo reconocía, pero a pesar de todo amaba su pueblo. Aunque ahora ya no lo era tanto, no había perdido su encanto. Las carretas traqueteaban por las calles mientras ella caminaba por las banquetas de los negocios. Por fin divisó la mercantil y la carreta de Tom en la parte trasera, los insumos estaban siendo cargados. Se detuvo frente al escaparate y observó un hermoso camafeo de madreperla, seguro que costaría una fortuna, pero no perdía nada por preguntar y tal vez le permitieran tocarlo. Sintiéndose como una niña dispuesta a cometer una travesura se apresuró a entrar a la tienda.

Solo que al mismo tiempo estaba saliendo otra persona y chocó inevitablemente. Soltó los paquetes que llevaba en las manos y se apresuró a recogerlos, eran demasiado valiosos para que alguno se echara a perder por su torpeza. Después de revisarlos sonrió con tranquilidad, no les había pasado nada. Con la sonrisa en el rostro elevó su mirada para disculparse por el accidente, pero en cuanto vio a quien tenía delante de ella su sonrisa murió, igual que murieron sus sueños aquella noche tan aciaga.

Frente a ella estaba Neal Leagan observándola igual o más estupefacto. Sintió pánico y su corazón estuvo a punto de salirse del pecho, quiso correr, gritar, golpearlo y destrozarle el rostro. Desaparecer su sonrisa petulante que poco a poco iba surgiendo en su boca. De pronto, más que miedo, reconoció que lo que iba surgiendo dentro de ella era rencor, un profundo y latente rencor por ese hombre.

-Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Candice White, nunca pensé volver a verte. – Su mirada lujuriosa recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, ella sintió tanto asco que tuvo que contener las náuseas.

Ella reparó entonces en el hombre que tenía delante. Estaba encorvado y llevaba un bastón en su mano, su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y, tal como había dicho Tom, se veía más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Ella alzó la barbilla, se mostraría orgullosa y pondría en su lugar a ese remedo de hombre.

-Yo tampoco pensé volver a verte, Neal Leagan, de hecho, deseé con todo el corazón que en estos momentos estuvieras muerto, pero lamentablemente algunos deseos nunca se cumplen e inevitablemente estamos nuevamente en el mismo pueblo, así que, para serte sincera, espero que sea la última vez que si nos topamos en algún lugar me dirijas siquiera la palabra. Yo haré como si no existieras y espero que tu hagas lo mismo.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de él, caminó con la frente en alto para adentrarse en la tienda, pero al pasar a su lado Neal habló entre dientes.

-No recuerdo que dijeras algo la noche que pasamos juntos.

Lo dijo como si lo ocurrido hubiera sido una cita entre amantes, como si no hubiera existido una trampa y la hubiera violado, sintió como el coraje recorría su torrente y lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que Neal se tambaleó. Era consciente que ya había montado un escándalo, pero nada hubiera podido evitar que lo hiciera. De pronto vio como Neal reaccionaba y supo instintivamente que él intentaría devolverle el golpe, se preparó para darle un golpe en sus partes blandas, ya no pensaba detenerse ante nada, ahora se sentía con más fuerzas para defenderse. Pero justo cuando ambos iban a reaccionar, un hombre se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi madre, me olvidaré que eres un viejo decrépito y te seguro que te mandaré a la funeraria de Smith listo para la mortaja!

Candy miró estupefacta a su hijo. Su pequeño hijo que cuando nadie los veía, le decía mami y se comportaba como su niño consentido, se había interpuesto entre Neal y ella. Irguiéndose en toda su altura que, a su edad superaba el promedio, y su expresión amenazante sintió que no conocía al chico frente a ella.

Dentro de su estupor se dio cuenta, asimismo, que Neal retrocedía poco a poco, sin embargo, su expresión se iba haciendo cada vez más furiosa.

-No pensé que además de maltratar animales, también eras dado a maltratar mujeres. Ya había oído algo acerca de la vida que le dabas a tu esposa, pero con mi mamá no te atrevas si quiera a mirarla, ¿me has oído? – Neal sonrió con su típica sonrisa odiosa.

-¿Así que este mocoso es tu hijo, Candy? No lo hubiera pensado, aunque por la ridícula amenaza que ambos me han dirigido, no me extraña.

Candy notó con angustia que Tom daba un paso enfrente dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, tomó a Neal de la camisa desgastada y levantó su brazo dispuesto a golpear al hombre que había insultado a su madre. Y por mucho que deseara que alguien moliera a golpes a Neal, su buen corazón y su moral no podían permitir que padre e hijo se enfrentaran, su consciencia no se lo permitía. Además, Tom era más joven que Neal y mucho más fuerte, ¿y le daba un mal golpe y hasta lo terminaba matando? Un miedo familiar se extendió en su pecho, lo mismo había pasado con Albert, y ahora no quería que su hijo se viera expuesto a algo semejante.

-¡Tom! – exclamó tomándolo del brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Cálmate, no te rebajes a tratar con este hombre, no merece la pena que gastes tu energía en alguien como él.

-¡Pero mamá…! – se quejó su hijo. Estaba lívido, no podía creer que ese viejo tuviera la desfachatez de acercarse siquiera a su madre.

Cuando la vio dirigiéndose a la mercantil, sonrió cálidamente. Era un hijo orgulloso de tener una madre como Candice Stevens, luchadora, trabajadora y siempre dispuesta a hacer lo mejor por él. Además, era muy guapa, se daba cuenta de cómo la veían los hombres a su alrededor, pero parecía que ella no tenía ojos para nadie. Él deseaba que encontrara un buen hombre que supiera amarla como ella se merecía. Que le diera la oportunidad a su corazón de volver a amar. Él no estaba seguro que hubiera amado profundamente a su padre, el relato de su relación era demasiado escueto, simple, tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero sabía que ese tema era demasiado espinoso para ella, así que ahora solo quería que su madre alguna vez pudiera amar profundamente a alguien.

Cuando terminó de empacar toda la mercancía, decidió alcanzarla para que se fueran juntos a su casa. Pero al llegar a la esquina del lugar, observó la escena. Fue testigo de cómo su mamá abofeteaba al decrépito de Neal Leagan. Sintió que la furia dentro de él crecía enormemente. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal resentimiento por alguien, y si en ese momento no estuviera Candy suplicándole con la mirada que le hiciera caso. Con toda su determinación, dio un paso atrás y solo asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Neal de forma amenazante, este solo lo veía con miedo en los ojos, pensaba que el chiquillo solo hablaba por hablar, así que cuando lo vio dispuesto a golpearlo, supo que estaba perdido.

-Será mejor que me esperes en la carreta, Tom –. El señor Rogers ya la había llevado frente a la tiendo y Candy pudo notar que había varias personas pendientes de la situación, si algo le pasaba a Neal y alguien recordaba su amenaza, lo podrían culpar a él.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó el chico notando que su mamá se disponía a hablar con ese hombre.

-No te preocupes, puedes estar pendiente de mi desde ahí. – A regañadientes el chico obedeció.

-Has regresado al pueblo y no puedo evitar que nos encontremos – comenzó Candy a decirle a Neal en voz baja, no quería que nadie la escuchara –. Tampoco puedo olvidar cómo me destrozaste la vida hace dieciséis años, ni cómo me encantaría que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra. Pero sí puedo contarle a Albert que me violaste esa noche y que por eso no me casé con él, sé que Elisa y tu prácticamente viven de la caridad de los Andrew, y si Albert y su padre se enteraran de lo que me hicieron hace años, ¿Qué crees que pasaría con ustedes? Albert siempre los ha despreciado y no creo que ahora haya cambiado mucho. Así que, si yo estoy dispuesta a olvidar, espero que tú también te olvides de mí existencia y la de mi hijo.

-No te creería – afirmó tajante Neal, aunque su reacción al principio fue de desconcierto –. Yo le diría que fuiste tú la que fue a buscarme y…

-Yo tengo testigos de cómo me dejaste esa noche, y nadie te haría caso. En ese entonces yo me callé por el bien de Albert, no quería que hiciera algo que le enviara a la cárcel, en ese entonces ustedes eran los poderosos y si él hubiera tocado un solo cabello tuyo, tu padre se habría encargado de arruinarle la vida. Pero ahora la vida ha cambiado, y resulta que el poderoso es Albert, así que no tientes a tu suerte y olvídate de mi hijo y de mí, no me gustaría enterarme que vuelves a culparle de algo que obviamente no hace.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y subió a la carreta, no miró hacia atrás, estaba demasiado "todo" como para reaccionar siquiera. No hizo caso de la gente a su alrededor preguntándole qué había pasado. Solo escuchó a su hijo tratando de dar alguna explicación ambigua, y aunque tenía pocos días en el pueblo al parecer Neal ya se había ganado la antipatía de muchos pues se aseguraron de hacerle saber que la apoyaban.

Tom subió a su lado y permaneció callado, afortunadamente el trayecto solo duraba diez minutos y llegaron rápido a su casa. Mientras su hijo descargaba la carreta, ella corrió hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó en el tocador, miró sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, una mirada en su espejo le reveló la palidez y temor que expresaba su rostro. Se tambaleó hasta su cama y se sentó sobre ella, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. No sabía cómo había podido enfrentarlo, o menos aun intentar amenazarlo, y esperaba de corazón que sus palabras hubieran servido de algo.

Lloró hasta que se tranquilizó y después de lo que le parecieron horas por fin salió más tranquila. Encontró a su hijo y mamá en la cocina preparando la comida, su mamá solo la observó sabiamente y Tom no dijo nada, lo cual les agradecía.

-¿Qué falta por hacer? – preguntó más animada. Amanda inmediatamente le dio la tarea de pelar y picar papas para el puré.

Después de comer y tener una amena sobremesa, fueron a terminar con los preparativos de la inauguración. Fue hasta ya entrada la noche cuando por fin Tom sacó el tema, era algo que ella esperaba con cierto temor, pues no estaba segura de hasta donde podría revelarle.

-Entonces…vi la manera en que se acercó Neal a ti, creo que con demasiada familiaridad. ¿Lo conocías de antes?

Candy estaba de espaldas a él por lo que Tom no se percató de cuando cerró los ojos derrotada dejando caer el trapo que tenía entre las manos, sus hombros cayeron un poco antes de voltear dispuesta a mentir para salvar a su hijo de la verdad, resolución que cambió al ver a su hijo directo a los ojos. Había vulnerabilidad en ellos y pudo ver nuevamente al niño dentro de él.

-¿No tengo derecho a preguntar, ma´? – preguntó notando la repentina palidez en su rostro. Ella sonrió cálidamente, lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo a una de las mesas del lugar.

-Tienes todo el derecho, y creo que mereces saber un poco de mi vida en el pueblo antes de irme de aquí.

Le contó todo desde el principio, la vida con sus padres, cómo los Leagan en ese entonces era la familia más poderosa del pueblo y la manera en que la trataba Elisa, la forma en que Neal siempre estuvo detrás de ella. Cuando llegó el momento de hablarle de Albert, Tom la escuchó atónito, decirle que era el amor de su vida, que estuvieron a punto de casarse, pero que gracias a algo que Neal había hecho ella tuvo que abandonarlo al igual que a sus padres, quienes no la apoyaron y fue cuando la familia de Annie la acogió en Chicago.

-Conocí a tu padre de camino a Chicago – continuó ella con la verdad a medias – el falleció antes que nacieras y todo lo demás ya lo sabes.

Evitó entrar en detalles, no quería mentirle descaradamente al hablarle de su supuesto matrimonio. Notó que el pobre de su hijo estaba anonadado de todo lo que había escuchado.

-¿Tu y el señor Andrew iban a casarse? ¿Estaban enamorados?

-Sí.

-Pero se separaron por culpa de Neal. ¿Qué hizo para que pasara eso?

-No. No me pidas que te diga eso, confórmate con saber por qué mi hostilidad hacia él y la familiaridad con la que me trató. Eso quedó en el pasado y no vale la pena mencionarlo.

-Está bien – dijo el chico no muy convencido.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?

-¿Qué?

-Del señor Andrew.

-Tom, ya te dije que…

-Que no quieres hablar más del pasado, pero no te estoy preguntando por el pasado, sino por el presente. He visto tu rostro cuando hablabas de él, y lo maravilloso que es, y ahora comprendo por qué nunca has visto a alguien más con esa misma mirada, sigues enamorada de él.

-Tom yo no sé qué decirte.

-No digas nada, te entiendo muy bien.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ambos pensando en todo lo revelado. Fue Tom quien rompió el silencio.

-Solo quiero que sepas que él ya no es como lo describiste. Es decir, estoy seguro que es una persona noble, compro el rancho para su padre y todo eso, pero, hay cierta frialdad en él que me hace pensar que dejó de ser esa maravillosa persona que recuerdas que era hace mucho tiempo. Te lo digo porque no quiero que sufras cuando te encuentres de frente con él y…

-Cariño – le dijo Candy tomándolo de la mano, tranquilizándolo. – Lo sé, sé que tal vez me odie o ni siquiera reconozca mi existencia, y me dolerá, pero no puedo hacer nada, yo lo abandoné sin ninguna explicación y comprenderé su actitud hacia mí. Además, está casado él ya me olvidó.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Como te dije, me dolerá, pero soy fuerte y saldré adelante.

-Bien. Creo que voy a mi cuarto, ya es tarde y quiero madrugar para ayudarte con los últimos preparativos.

Caminó hacia la puerta que conducía a la casa, pero había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Un pensamiento que no lo abandonó al saber el pasado de su madre y la escueta información que le había dado de su padre.

-Mami, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro que sí, corazón.

-Albert Andrew es… -tragó saliva – quiero decir, ¿él es mi padre?

Candy palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ojalá fuera eso – contesto en un susurro. Entendiendo de antemano el por qué su hijo sospechaba de algo así. Ojalá fuera eso lo que los había separado, u ojalá fuera eso todo el misterio que rodeaba a su verdadero padre.

El chico asintió no demasiado tranquilo. Y cuando llegó a la tranquilidad de su habitación, repasó en su mente una y otra vez lo que su madre le había dicho de su padre, ató un par de cabos con lo que acababa de enterarse, su edad, el tiempo que Candy había estado lejos de ese lugar. Y en el fondo de su mente y corazón, tuvo la sensación de que el padre que Candy le describió nunca existió. Pero si dudaba de la palabra de su madre, solo quedaría una opción, un hombre que podría ser su padre, un hombre al que era demasiado obvio que odiaba su madre. Y por lo mismo, era imposible que Neal Leagan fuera su padre, porque su mamá nunca hubiera estado con él de forma voluntaria.

Sus pensamientos eran tan caóticos que apartó las cobijas y salió a la parte trasera de su casa, contemplando las estrellas. Decidió que no dudaría de Candy, aceptaría todo lo que le dijera acerca de su padre, porque la otra opción era demasiado espantosa para ser realidad.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **¡Las quiero mil!**_


End file.
